A Certain Romance
by FitzgeraldGrant
Summary: AU. Follow Olivia and Fitz's journey as they are reunited after not seeing each other for over five years. Will they be able to find their way back to each other? Or has too much time passed for them to get over the hurt they have caused one another. A story full of heartbreak, growth and love.
1. Chapter 1: Snap Out Of It

_**A Certain Romance**_

 _ **Chapter One - Snap Out Of It**_

Olivia looked at her reflection in her brown, wood framed, floor length mirror and sighed to herself as she took in a shaky breath. She had on a white lace, thin strapped Saint Laurent dress that fit her perfectly; it ended just above her knee and fit like a glove. Her mocha skin was glowing radiantly and her black silky hair was loosely curled into soft waves.

"It's going to be ok, you can do this." She forcefully told herself as she gave her reflection a reassuring smile.

"Olivia are you ready to leave?" she heard a deep voice call from behind their bedroom door. Olivia looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time before turning round in her white Jimmy Choo five-inch heels and walking across the dark wood floor of their bedroom and then opened the bedroom door.

"I'm ready Eddy." She greeted her husband of five years and gave him a radiant smile.

"You look stunning Liv, let's go." Edison Davis replied smiling back at her as he took in his wife's appearance, whilst smoothing down his black Tom Ford suit jacket. They both walked hand in hand down the stairs of their five bedroom house, which was in an exclusive neighbourhood in Washington DC.

* * *

As soon as Olivia walked into the ballroom of the St. Regis Hotel on her husband's arm she felt on edge. She had felt like this ever since Edison had shown her the invitation to the Grant Family's Annual Ball. The invitation was addressed to Edison Davis and included an invitation for a plus one. _She knew that he would be there and she hadn't seen or spoken to him in just over five years._

She looked over to her right and saw her husband talking to a business partner from his law firm, she thought his name was Gary or maybe it was Timothy she couldn't remember and to be honest she didn't really care. Seeing that her husband was occupied she took a flute of champagne from the waiter that was stood to her right. She took a sip and looked round the room, observing what was going on. The who's who of Washington was there, Politicians, Senators, Lawyers, Business Owners, high profile sports stars, celebrities and so on. In total there must have been over 500 people there including the main attraction itself; the political dynasty which is the Grant Family.

"You ready to be introduced to the Grant Family?" Edison asked Olivia as he walked over to where she was stood.  
Olivia gave him a funny look as she tightened her grip on her champagne flute. "I didn't know you know the Grant Family?" _S_ he felt her heart start to race in her chest. _She knew he would be here, it was his Family's party after all but she didn't think she would have to speak to him._

"Well I only know Fitzgerald Grant, or Fitz Grant as he likes to be called." Olivia felt her hands become clammy and her heart was now hammering in her chest at a thundering rate. _How did she not know that her husband knew him_? "He's a bit of a pretentious bastard but we've been handling a case for him with the firm. How else did you think we got invited?" Edison asked his wife whilst giving her a funny look and raised his eyebrow at her slightly.  
"I-I just thought you got an invitation through the firm." Olivia stuttered slightly and gave her husband a small smile.

"The Grant family did invite some people through the firm, but Fitz personally invited me himself." Edison shrugged not understanding the big deal his wife was making of the situation. Olivia swallowed, her throat had gone dry. _It felt weird hearing her husband say_ _ **his**_ _name._ She gulped down the remains of her champagne and handed her empty glass back to the waiter she had previously taken it from. Edison took her hand in his and began to lead her over to the other side of the ballroom in the hotel. They weaved through tables which some people were sat on, Olivia looked in the direction they were walking in she hadn't seen him yet. _She was glad she hadn't, otherwise she didn't know how she would have reacted. Her heart rate was beating erratically, she had never been this nervous in her 33 years of life._

"Olivia? Olivia Pope is that you?" she heard the shrill sound of a very familiar voice squeal from behind her as she and Edison stepped into a more private room at the back of the ballroom, where the Grant Family and important guests seemed to have congregated to. Olivia breathed deeply before turning round and placing a cheery smile on her face. _So it begins._

"It's actually Olivia Davis now." Olivia corrected smiling over at Edison and squeezing his hand tightly.

"Wow, congratulations is in order then." The woman said seemingly overly pleased, she was wearing a royal blue dress and a pearl necklace, her brown hair was up in a complicated up-do with curls that framed her face. She pulled Olivia into a tight hug.

"We've been married for just over five years." Edison stated, curious to find out who the woman was who was now hugging his wife.

"I'm so happy for you Liv. Where are my manners?" the older woman babbled laughing giddily as she released Olivia from her grip.

"I'm Mellie Grant it's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted sticking her hand out to Edison and smiling warmly at him. Edison raised his eyebrows at Olivia silently asking her how she knew Mellie Grant. Olivia just smiled tightly at him without replying.

"Edison Davis, the pleasure's mine." He smiled warmly and shook Mellie's hand gently.

"Oh my! You're the Edison Davis that Fitz won't stop talking about. Hang on a moment I'll just go and get him, stay here I think he's talking to Big Gerry at the bar." Mellie babbled excitedly before turning around and walking over to find her husband. Olivia watched Mellie as she walked to the back of the room and towards a group of men who were stood together talking and drinking. Olivia watched as Mellie approached a tall gentleman and a grey haired smaller man. _It was him, without even seeing his face she knew it was him. Even after five years of not seeing him she could still recognize his tall muscular build anywhere._

"How do you know Mellie Grant?" Edison asked his wife with a slight edge to his voice.  
Olivia looked at him briefly "I'll explain later." Before turning her gaze back to Mellie who was now walking back over to them, _holding_ _ **his**_ _hand._ She felt her breath get caught in her throat, as they got closer to where her and Edison were stood. _She quickly surveyed him as he confidently sauntered over with a glass of scotch in his hand. He still looked as devastatingly handsome as he did five years ago, maybe even more so if that was even possible. He was now fifty and Olivia observed his curly luscious hair looked to have slight specks of grey in it but he looked better than ever. His black Brooks Brothers tuxedo fit him perfectly; obviously tailored made. He looked incredible; he looked better than she had remembered._

Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his ocean blue ones. He was now stood directly in front of her and Edison. Olivia felt her heart racing _._ He gave her a small crooked smile and Olivia could feel her stomach doing somersaults. _Even after five years he still had the same effect on her._

"Fitz!" Edison greeted pulling the older man into a brief hug. Fitz's eyes were still locked with Olivia's over Edison's shoulder, as neither could seem to look away from each other's gaze.

"Fitz, I'd like you to meet Olivia Davis, my wife." Edison beamed gesturing towards Olivia. Fitz looked sharply over at Edison and then towards Olivia. _She saw a flash of emotions flash across his beautiful eyes, hurt, jealously, anger and something else she couldn't decipher_. He quickly regained his composure before anyone apart from Olivia could see.

"Isn't it wonderful Fitz, that Edison has made an honest woman out of Olivia?" Mellie beamed at her husband with a slight edge to her voice.

"That's wonderful news Mel." Fitz smiled forcefully at his wife, wishing she wasn't enjoying the situation as much as she was.

"Congratulations Edison…. Congratulations Liv." Fitz smiled first at Edison and then at Olivia. Olivia looked at him and felt a pit forming in her stomach.

"Thanks Fitz, can I just ask am I missing something here? How do you guys know each other?" Edison asked incredibly confused and slightly embarrassed to have not known that his wife knew Mellie and Fitz Grant.

"Fitz? Olivia? Why doesn't one of you tell him?" Mellie said smiling rather smugly at the pair who were stealing occasional glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. Fitz shot a look at his wife to tell her to shut up and then turned back to Edison.  
"Liv, worked as an intern for me when she graduated from Georgetown and then worked her way up to becoming Head of Advertising. She was a real asset to the company." Fitz explained smiling at Edison and then looking at Olivia.

"More like slept her way up, a real asset indeed." Mellie mumbled so quietly that only Fitz could hear her, he again shot his wife a death glare.

"Why didn't you tell me this? I never knew you worked for Grant Industries?" Edison accused whilst giving Olivia a sharp look.

"I didn't see how it was relevant and anyway it wasn't for Grant Industries it was a Digital Marketing firm called FTG Enterprises that Fitz built himself." Olivia murmured looking at Edison.

"That's not the point, we will talk about this later. You have made me look stupid." Edison hissed to Olivia, before smiling tightly at Fitz and Mellie.

"So what do you do now Liv?" Mellie asked her with a bright smile; Olivia could detect the fakeness from a mile away.

"I started up my own Public Relations firm, It's doing really well." Olivia answered briefly; not wanting to say anymore.

"Don't be modest baby" Edison praised his wife and wrapped his arm around her, Fitz shot Edison a brief glare as he called Olivia 'baby' which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"What's your firm called?" Mellie asked politely.

"OAC" Olivia answered looking at Mellie and then briefly at Fitz.

"It's been doing so well that now Liv only has to have partial involvement of the day to day running. It's allowed her to have some well deserved time off." Edison beamed at his wife and then back at Mellie and Fitz.

"What've you been doing with your free time?" Mellie replied out of formality. She could feel Fitz getting agitated next to her, which riled her up even more.

"Not a lot." Olivia replied, not liking the attention she was receiving or the direction the conversation was about to go in. It didn't help that she could feel Fitz's curious gaze on her.

"We are trying for a baby, we want to start a family together." Edison announced excitedly. Olivia looked at Edison. _She wanted to be angry at him for sharing their plans, but he was excited and he didn't know the history which his wife shared with the man he was sharing their news too._

Olivia glanced at Fitz who was now staring into his glass of scotch; he wouldn't look at her.

"Congratulations." Mellie squealed clapping her hands together, Olivia watched as Fitz looked at his wife with disgust.

"I'm not pregnant… yet." Olivia clarified to Mellie and part of her needed Fitz to know this. _Even though it was no business of his if she was pregnant or not._

"Well hopefully it won't be too long." Mellie replied smiling cheerily at both Edison and Olivia and then giving Fitz a smug look.

"How are Jerry, Karen and Teddy?" Olivia asked to both Mellie and Fitz wanting to shift the conversation away from her. She watched as Fitz's face lit up at the mention of his children. "They are great, Jerry's about to start college, Kar is in her junior year of high school and Teddy is just about to start kindergarten." Fitz beamed proudly.

"Wow, I can't believe how old they are now. Where's Jerry going to college?" Olivia asked feeling strangely emotional as she heard Fitz talking about his three children; _who years ago she was quite close to._

"Harvard." Both Mellie and Fitz said at the same time and then laughed.

"Takes after his parents then." Olivia quipped smiling at them both.

"Sure does…. He's breaking girl's hearts everywhere he goes." Fitz laughed lightly causing Edison to laugh.

"Takes after his father then I guess?" Edison asked wiggling his eyebrows at Fitz in a joking manner.

"You don't even want to know what I was like at his age." Fitz smirked, remembering how he was when he was eighteen.

"Fitz!" Mellie hissed swatting her husbands arm as she rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I can imagine." Edison laughed.

Olivia scoffed to herself at his comment before her she locked eyes with Fitz before swiftly looking away.

"You've had such a good turn out this evening." Edison nodded around the room to shift the conversation into a different direction.

"Yeah, Big Gerry is pleased." Fitz mumbled rolling his eyes clearly not the biggest fan of his Father.

"Would you like to meet Big Gerry?" Mellie asked Edison sweetly.

"Of course, lead the way." Edison replied before giving Olivia one last look as he walked of with Mellie.

Olivia watched as Edison and Mellie walked away before looking over towards Fitz who was now stood a mere foot away from her, his taller frame towering over her.

"Hi Livvy." Fitz whispered giving her his famous crooked grin before hungrily taking in her beautiful features with his eyes, as he slowly looked her up and down. She blushed hearing him call her by her nickname that was reserved for only him to use. She could feel her body heating up as his eyes drank her in.

"Don't Hi Livvy me and then look at me like that." She replied with a shaky breath as their eyes latched onto each other's as if they were the only people in the room.

Fitz smirked at her and chuckled slightly "Good to see some things haven't changed."

Olivia raised her eyebrows at him in confusion.

"You're still as feisty as ever and you know how sexy I find that." He smirked looking at her hungrily with lust flashing across his hypnotic eyes.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him "You're still as shameless and inappropriate as I remember."

"You used to love it when I was inappropriate." He said hungrily in his manly baritone voice and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Olivia got lost in his gaze _. How could he do this? How could he turn her on by just looking at her the way he was? How did he still have the same effect on her even after not seeing him for five years. Even after all the pain, heartbreak and destruction he; they both caused._

"Yes used too, past tense Fitz." Olivia whispered looking at him as she tried to stay strong and keep her walls up around him.

Fitz rolled his eyes before looking at her with a tight smile on his handsome face "You went through with it then." Olivia looked up at him with confusion in her big brown eyes.

"The wedding." Fitz spat out in a quiet hiss, Olivia looked at him his eyes had gone dark and his jaw was clenched. Her hands were clammy; she didn't want to have this conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it." Olivia whispered not looking at him as she glanced around the room to check if they were drawing any attention to themselves; nobody was paying any attention to the pair.

Fitz ignored her and carried on "After that phone call, you calling me on your wedding day…."

Olivia looked at him sharply cutting him off mid sentence "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Starting a family together that's a big step." Fitz stated looking at her, Olivia looked at him he looked hurt; _which he had no right to be._

"I don't want to talk about it, any of it." Olivia hissed at him.

Fitz laughed bitterly as he looked at her "That's the thing though isn't it Olivia, you never want to confront anything. You always run when you're scared."

Olivia recoiled as she heard him call her by her full name, _she had to get out of there before she let her emotions show. She didn't want him to see how much having this conversation with him was hurting her._

"Fuck you Fitz!" She stammered before trying to turn away from him as she quickly glanced to the entrance back into the main area of the ballroom. _Wanting to, needing to get away from him._

Fitz grabbed her forearm gently stopping her from walking away from him, he pulled her back to him and quietly whispered in her ear "I didn't know it was him who you were going to marry, I wouldn't have hired his firm to work for me, if I knew he was married to you." _Olivia could feel the electricity of his touch on her arm, which caused her hands to shake. That magnetic pull that always managed to bring them to one another, that sizzling chemistry which never managed to fade was still present; it was as strong as ever._

Olivia slowly spun around and gave him a sharp piercing stare "Don't say that, Edison is a great man and he is a fantastic lawyer."

"He is a great lawyer, he's one of the best fucking lawyer's in DC Liv. But he get's to call you his wife, so no I wouldn't of hired him or his firm if I had known that. I'm sorry if you don't like or agree with what I am saying; but it's the truth." Fitz replied staring back at her intensely. Olivia's heart was racing once more; _she was annoyed that he was still after so much time able to have a profound effect on her mind and body._

"How did you not know that I went through with it? How did you not know that I married Edison?" Olivia asked not addressing his previous comment and tried to ignore her body and her senses, which were going into overdrive at being in such close proximity to him. _She got a slight whiff of his cologne, he smelled good, he smelled manly; he smelled familiar._

"I didn't look into it, I didn't want to know." Fitz admitted as he looked away from Olivia and brought the glass tumbler he was holding in his left hand to his lips and took a quick gulp of the amber liquid. Olivia could detect the anger in his voice as she watched him take a drink of his glass of scotch.

"I thought you would have." She replied as she continued to watch him. He took the glass away from his lips and turned back to her "Well I didn't." _Olivia felt the tears start to burn at the back of her eyes; this was so much harder than she imagined. It was still so painful to be in his presence and it annoyed her that she was still as effected and attracted to him as before._

Fitz gave his now empty glass to a waiter who was passing by and then he looked back at Olivia "Have a lovely evening Livvy, you look fucking sensational. You always do." He smirked giving her his half crooked smile as he let his eyes roam over her body unashamedly, before turning round and sauntering off in the same direction that Edison and Mellie went just minutes before him.

Olivia watched his retreating form "Fuck him." She muttered to herself. _She was angry at him, angry at how fucking arrogant he was, angry at what he said, angry at how fucking attractive he was but more so she was angry with herself. Angry that he still had a hold over her, angry at her mind and body's reaction to him. But most of all she was angry that she was still effected in every possible way by him. Him; **Fitzgerald Grant.** Snap out of it she urged herself._


	2. Chapter 2: That's Where You're Wrong

_**A Certain Romance**_

 _ **Chapter Two - That's Where You're Wrong**_

"I saw him Abby." Olivia sighed pouring herself her third glass of wine of the night. Abby Whelan gave her best friend of fifteen years a confused look; _she had no idea who she was talking about._ "Him who?"

"Him…." Olivia replied giving emphasis to the him as she took a sip of her red wine and then sat back on Abby's beige leather sofa with her feet tucked up under her bottom. It was their monthly catch up which they had been doing for the past three years, ever since their lives had become busy with work commitments, so in order to make sure they still were able to see each other they had to schedule their time together in. They spoke to each other almost daily though; _they were best friends after all_. Tonight they were having Chinese takeout from the Chinese restaurant down the street and a couple of glasses of wine at Abby's apartment, they had spent most of their evening talking about Abby's new boyfriend Leo whilst they ate their food. They had so far had a couple of glasses of wine, in Olivia's case it was looking as if she was on her way to drinking the full bottle.

"Him him, as in …..him?" Abby shrieked out in surprise, nearly spilling her wine out of her glass and onto her lap as she realized whom Olivia was referring to.

"At his family's annual ball at The St. Regis, two weeks ago." Olivia explained but still not going into any further detail. She rested her head back against the sofa and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Abby asked accusingly.

"It wasn't really the conversation I wanted to have on the phone." Olivia sighed looking down at the floor as she played with a loose hem on her sweater. She had on black leggings and a grey baggy knitted sweater.

"Well you must have anticipated that you would see him, it was his family's party after all." Abby replied in a duh voice as she rolled her eyes at Olivia.

Olivia shot Abby a look and took another sip of her wine "You spoke to him?" Abby guessed, from looking at Olivia's expression it looked like she had so much more to say.

Olivia nodded her head and sighed exasperated "Yes."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with him." Abby asked her friend deadly serious as she stared her down.

"Abby what do you take me for?" Olivia laughed shaking her head at her "I was there with Edison, he was there with Mellie; his wife."

"That never stopped you before." Abby quipped staring her dead on from the opposite sofa, which she was sat on. Abby was also in black leggings but she had an emerald green jumper on.

"That was different." Olivia hissed she couldn't believe Abby was using her past against her. "I wasn't married then." Olivia tried to explain.

"No you weren't but he was, and you were seriously dating Edison when you were still screwing around with him." Abby sighed giving Olivia a serious look.

"We were not screwing around." Olivia hissed loudly slamming her wine glass on the coffee table and glaring at her best friend.

"What would you call it then?" Abby asked her friend softly; she didn't mean to make her angry.

"I-I-I." Olivia stammered; _she had never told Abby all of her and Fitz's history, Abby only knew brief facts and not the whole story._

"How old were you when you became his intern and started fucking around with him? Twenty three? What was he forty?" Abby asked.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Olivia hissed at her, she was truly getting angry now. She picked her glass back up off of the coffee table and downed the contents that were remaining.

"You were just his play thing Liv, which he chucked when he got bored." Abby said softly as she got up off of the sofa and sat in the space next to Olivia.

"Don't say that Abby, you don't have any idea what you are fucking talking about." Olivia hissed as a tear escaped from her left eye. _Abby had no idea of the complicated relationship her and Fitz shared; she had no idea how It ended either._

"You were screwing him for four years." Abby whispered as she placed her arm around Olivia to console her gently.

"For the last fucking time I wasn't screwing him." Olivia hissed as the tears continued to fall.

"What would you call it then? You were having sex with him were you not?" Abby asked wiping away Olivia's tears from her cheek.

"It was so much more than that Abby." Olivia stammered and then hiccupped slightly as she sniffled; _the conversation and the wine were having an effect on her._

Abby made a face in understanding of what Olivia meant "You were in love with him?"

Olivia nodded silently and wiped her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abby asked now feeling guilty for her previous comments.

"I don't want to talk about it." Olivia mumbled leaning against the back of the sofa and into Abby's left side. _She didn't want to go into the intimate details of her relationship with Fitz; not tonight. She had never spoken truthfully about their relationship to anybody._

"So what happened when you saw him the other night?" Abby asked looking at Olivia softly she was now fully intrigued. "Is he still ridiculously hot? How old is he now fifty? I bet he's starting to look old now." Abby fired out eager to hear what her best friend was going to say.

"Abby I can't believe you're asking me that." Olivia giggled trying to put on a stern face.

"You have eyes don't you?" Abby rolled her eyes at Olivia who was trying to act coy.

"Yes he's fifty it was his birthday in April…." Olivia replied before realizing what she said; _she couldn't help it, she knew everything about Fitzgerald Grant, there was a time in her life when he consumed every thought she had._ Abby gave her a look for her to continue, "He looked fucking incredible Abby; he looked even better than before." Liv sighed in defeat. _She couldn't help it; she was still attracted to him after all this time._

"That fucking bastard! He's like a fine wine that get's better with age." Abby laughed trying to cheer Olivia up. Olivia laughed and nodded.

"So what did you talk about?" Abby asked wanting to know more.

Olivia looked at Abby and explained how Fitz and Edison knew each other. She decided to not tell her everything that transpired between the pair. "Not a lot, he told me I looked fucking sensational."

"What did Edison say?" Abby gasped her eyes round as saucers.

"He wasn't there, he was off meeting Fitz's father." Olivia explained, Abby gave her a look when she realized they were left alone." That smooth, arrogant, prick...What happened then?" Abby asked.

"He just sauntered off over to Mellie." Olivia explained _she didn't tell Abby how much Fitz effected her or how angry with herself she was for letting him effect her in such a profound way._

"He's such an arrogant bastard" Abby sighed.

"I know." Olivia agreed. _It was true he was arrogant, but that was something, which she used to find insanely attractive about him._

"I remember when we both worked for him at FTG, god he would eat himself if he was chocolate. He knew how good looking he was and that ego of his god he was so fucking cocky and so sure of himself." Abby rambled going off on one whilst she poured both herself and Olivia another glass of wine. Olivia sighed to herself. _What Abby was saying was true, Fitz was like that but there was also another side to him; another side which he used to reserve solely for her and for his children. He was truly an extraordinary man._

Abby realized that Olivia had gone quiet "I'm sorry Liv, I shouldn't of said that."

"No it's fine, you're entitled to your opinion." She smiled tightly and took her glass of wine, which had been refilled and took a gulp.

Five minutes had passed and Olivia announced "I have to see him on Saturday night." breaking the comfortable silence, which had fallen over the pair. Olivia laughed at Abby's horrified expression "Ed and I have been invited to a dinner party at the Grant Estate, to celebrate a deal which Edison's firm has made to secure them as the Grant's family's sole legal provider's for the next two years." Olivia explained to Abby. _She was scared; this meant that she would have to be around him at social events for the next two years or possibly more. She didn't know how she would be able to handle it._

"Shit Liv, you're going to be seeing a lot of him for the next two years." Abby stared at her friend worriedly.

"I know Abs." she smiled sadly.

"Shit…. He's going to try and seduce you. He'll lay on that Grant charm and will try and get into your panties." Abby laughed; the wine was clearly starting to have an effect on her she was now pretty drunk.

"He probably won't even need to lay on any charm for that to happen." Olivia laughed nudging Abby playfully. _She thought to herself how true it was; she didn't know if she could control herself around him. This is something she wasn't proud of, she had a husband whom she loved and who adored her._

"Olivia Carolynn Davis you dirty whore!" Abby shrieked hitting Olivia's arm.

Olivia laughed even more "It was a joke Abs calm down. I love Eddy you know that and you know we're trying for a baby."

"You shouldn't be drinking any wine then. Naughty, Naughty." Abby laughed playfully wagging her finger in Olivia's face.

"That's when you're pregnant." Olivia laughed standing up from the sofa, she wobbled slightly from the amount she drunk.

"I'm going to call a taxi to take me home". Olivia explained as she fished through her black Prada handbag in search of her iphone.

"You be careful Liv." Abby said from her position on the sofa.

"I've taken plenty of taxi's home before Abs." she rolled her eyes at the protectiveness of her friend.

"I'm not talking about that. You know what I'm talking about." Abby gave her a pointed stare.

"Nothing's going to happen Abby, trust me when I say that ok?" Olivia said determinedly. _On the inside she was petrified that something may happen, but mostly she was petrified that part of her wanted something to happen between her and Fitz. She pushed that thought away as soon as she thought it. She had a husband who she loved, a husband who she wanted to start a family with. It wasn't her fault that she had previously had dreams of having all of that not with her husband; but with him._

* * *

"You're quiet tonight, everything ok baby?" Edison asked his wife as he placed a comforting hand on her bare smooth leg. They were both currently sat in a town car, which had been sent to pick them up to take them to the Grant Estate. "I'm fine Eddy, really I am." Olivia assured him pecking his cheek lightly. _She was anything but fine; the thought of seeing Fitz again had her nerves on edge._

"If you're nervous you shouldn't be, there won't be many people there." He smiled stroking her leg. "And you know Fitz and Mellie already." He said giving her a pointed look. When they had returned home from the party two weeks ago a blazing argument had erupted between the pair. Edison has insisted that Olivia had made him look stupid for not telling him that she used to work for Fitz. Olivia being as stubborn as she is went to bed and wouldn't participate in the argument any longer. They then made up the next day.

"What'd you mean there won't be many people there?" Olivia asked looking from Edison's hand on her leg and then to his face in confusion.

"Fitz told me last week, that it's just us, Mellie, him and Gerry that will be there. He said something about Gerry wanting to get to know me better and he would like to meet you as well." Edison replied kissing her temple. Olivia could have strangled her husband for not telling her sooner; she had thought this was going to be a dinner party with at least twenty people. That way she wouldn't have to necessarily talk to Fitz, low and behold it's an intimate dinner.

"Edison lovely to meet you again" Mellie greeted hugging Edison as one of the butler's closed the front door which Edison and Olivia had just walked through.

"Nice to see you too Mellie." Edison replied politely as they pulled away from each other.

"Olivia how are you?" Mellie greeted as she pulled Olivia into a hug also.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?" Olivia asked pulling away from Mellie's grasp.

"I'm great c'mon through, let Tom take your coats." Olivia slipped off her blue shawl and handed it to Tom who had just closed the door. Edison handed him his black jacket and then took Olivia's hand as they followed Mellie down the hallway in the direction of the sound of laughing. Olivia watched Mellie walking down the corridor; she had on a red skirt and red matching jacket; she looked very regal. _Olivia had been here plenty of times before; it always managed to make her feel intimated._

"They're here." Mellie announced as she opened a big oak door, which lead into one of the many sitting rooms in main house on the Grant Estate. Olivia recognized the room, she had been in this room many times before, _done many things in this room, many things on the sofa,_ which she could see that Fitz was now reclining leisurely on. _Stop it; your husband is sat right next to you._ He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and had the first three buttons undone, so she could see his manly chest hair peaking through. He was wearing black tight dress pants and black Gucci loafers; _he looked like something out of GQ magazine._ Fitz's eyes locked with hers and he smirked at her as he stood up. _Shit she thought to herself he caught her checking him out._ She blushed slightly.

"Edison." Fitz greeted shaking his hand firmly. He then turned to Olivia and hugged her tightly. Olivia felt her legs begin to wobble; _the feeling of being this close to him, feeling his touch was too much._

"We're matching." He whispered in her ear in his smooth baritone voice before pulling away from her. She looked at him raising an eyebrow completely confused at what he said. He looked her up and down leisurely and raised his eyebrow at her. Olivia looked down and realized what he meant and blushed again at his hungry stare. She was wearing a navy blue tight v-neck lace Prada camisole that was tucked into a high-waist black fitted skirt, which ended above her knee. She was wearing black louboutin heels. Olivia looked away hoping nobody was paying any attention to them; they weren't. Mellie was currently in deep conversation with Edison and Gerry Grant.

Fitz stood to her right and whispered once more "You look breathtaking Livvy." Blue met brown, as they got lost in one another's gaze. _He was too much she thought to herself. She couldn't think straight around him._

"This is my wife Olivia." Olivia heard her husband say snapping her away from her intense gaze with Fitz. Olivia smiled and walked over to where Edison and Mellie were stood with Big Gerry near the bar at the other end of the room.

"Olivia Pope?" Gerry Grant asked incredulously, he shot his son a look who had now also joined the group. Fitz smiled and nodded at his Father to confirm it was Olivia.

"Olivia Davis now Sir." Olivia smiled at the older man holding up her ring finger.

"Congratulations." Gerry said smiling at Olivia and then Edison. Olivia had known Gerry from when she worked for Fitz, she didn't know him that well but she was acquainted with him.

"Mellie why don't you take Edison here on a quick tour of the main house before dinner is served at eight thirty?" Gerry suggested to his daughter in law.

"You coming Liv?' Edison asked looking over at his wife who was stood next to Gerry and Fitz.

"Liv's been here before when she used to work for me, nothing's changed that much. She's in safe hands with us." Fitz replied looking at Edison and then at Olivia. Olivia glared at him she was capable of speaking for herself. Mellie shot Fitz a look of warning which he chose to ignore.

"C'mon let's go." Mellie chirpily said before latching onto Edison's arm and walking out into the main downstairs corridor, she shot Fitz one last glare to behave himself before leaving the room.

"Red?" Fitz asked pointing to an open bottle of wine, which was placed on top of the bar.

"Not for me, I'm just going to take a business call in the study." Gerry announced before walking out of the room.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Olivia asked rolling her eyes at him as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Do you want me to get you drunk Livvy? I remember how rough you used to like it when you had a couple of glasses of this stuff in you. You became a little minx." Fitz laughed as he poured Olivia a glass of wine and one for himself.

"Fitz!" She hissed glaring at him and then to the door to make sure nobody had heard them.

Fitz rolled his eyes and sauntered over to her, he handed Olivia her glass and then sat next to her. He took a sip of his wine. _He was extremely close; Olivia could feel his leg brushing her thigh causing an eclectic current to flow through her body._

He tilted his head slightly and stared at her "I can remember the many times I have made love to you in this house, in the garden, in my bed, in the shower, in the kitchen, on this sofa." He whispered huskily as he gestured with his eyes towards the sofa they were sat on and then looked back at her with a crooked smirk. Olivia felt her heart start to hammer as she fidgeted in her seat and crossed her legs. _His words were turning her on; she could feel a wetness forming in her lace panties. She hated him, she hated herself and she hated her damn body's reaction to him._ But yet she couldn't break his gaze.

"I can remember how you would taste as you screamed my name." He said in a low voice as he licked his lip with his tongue. Olivia's gaze dropped to his tongue as he mesmerized her. _Stop it, pull yourself together she berated herself, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from his mouth and his hungry stare._

"I bet your husband doesn't make you scream the way I used too." Fitz whispered huskily as his gaze fell to her chest and then back up to her face.

"You're such an arrogant prick." Olivia hissed at him. _She was disgusted with him and disgusted at the herself for falling under his spell._

He chuckled "Ouch, you wound me Livvy."

"Why are you being like this?" She asked glaring at him, he was _acting worse_ than when she saw him two weeks ago, she looked into his eyes _. They were closed off, she couldn't read him. It was as if he was putting on an act, as if he didn't want to expose himself to her._

He laughed bitterly and shook his head at her "I'm not being like anything."

"Yes you are." She stared at him; he wouldn't look at her.

"You're the one who doesn't want to talk about anything, you're the one who runs when things get hard. You're the one who…" Fitz said to her quietly, he looked at her and shook his head sadly before she cut him off. "I'm married."

"Don't you think I fucking know that? That was made abundantly clear the other week. Yet I'm the one who you called on your wedding day." Fitz hissed at her before he stood up with his wine glass and walked over to the glass window that looked out onto the swimming pool in the garden. Olivia stared at his broad back as he looked out of the window; a tear was falling from her eye. _She couldn't believe how disgusting he was being. He was hurting her and it was bringing back too many memories._

"I hate you." She snapped wiping her tears away and stalked over towards him; her heels clacking on the wooden floor.

"That's great." He murmured keeping his gaze out of the window.

"Why do you keep throwing that back in my face? It's been five years" She asked him, taking a shaky breath. He didn't respond and he still was turned away from her.

"Look at me." She ordered her voice raising.

He turned round to face her "Why did you call?" he retorted glaring back at her.

"Fitz… please don't." She whispered; she really didn't want to have this conversation. _Not now. Not when her husband was near by. There was too much too say; which would hurt both of them._

"We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later." Fitz warned as anger and hurt flashed across his beautiful blue eyes that were now dark with emotion.

"No we don't… It was five years ago, it's irrelevant." She muttered looking away from him as she could feel fresh tears burning at the back of her eyes.

Fitz looked at her and sighed, "That's where you're wrong, I hardly think it's irrelevant… Us; me and you will never be irrelevant. The history we share will never be irrelevant. You called me on your wedding day Livvy." Fitz said softly, he gently placed his hand on her cheek cupping it gently; she shivered at the touch but didn't move away from him. "You called me Livvy, asking me to tell you not to go through with it, begging for me to tell you not to get married."

She shuddered at the intimate touch of his thumb stroking her cheek she closed her eyes and whispered in a shaky breath "I know." _As the memory of that phone call; of that day came flooding back to her._


	3. Chapter 3: Gravity

_**A Certain Romance**_

 _ **Chapter Three - Gravity**_

 ** _June 3_ _rd_ _, 2011_**

"Fitz Grant speaking." Came Fitz's smooth baritone voice down the speaker of the telephone. Olivia clutched her Blackberry to her ear upon hearing his voice after so long, her hands were trembling and her throat was becoming dry. There was a silence. Olivia had to sit down to steady her wobbling legs. She sat down on the sofa that was placed next to the window in the hotel room she was currently in; she sat down carefully trying not to crease her dress she was currently wearing; _her wedding dress._

"Hello!" Fitz's voice boomed out of the speaker.

Olivia stayed quiet again.

"If this is a prank call then fuck you, you pathetic time wasters!" Fitz boomed clearly agitated.

"F-F-Fitz it's me…" Olivia stammered out quietly, her palms were sweating and her hands were continuing to shake. She heard him take an audible gasp clearly in shock to be hearing from her.

"L-Livvy?" he stammered back in question, clearly not expecting her to be calling him. _Not after how things ended between them eight months ago._

"Yeah…" she said sadly her eyes were already starting to burn from unshed tears that had yet to fall, and she had only said a couple of words to him.

"How are you?" he asked sounding both concerned and confused as to why she was calling him.

"I'm ok." She answered meekly, she looked out of the window and from her seat she could see some of the guests starting to arrive in the hotel gardens. Her heart was pounding, she was beginning to sweat; she _was feeling as if she was being suffocated._

"That's good." Fitz replied sounding even more confused as to why she was calling. Olivia didn't say anything, her breathing was getting quicker and she was beginning to panic; which Fitz could hear. She sat back in the chair and closed her eyes; _trying to clam herself down._

"Livvy… something's the matter. Are you hurt? Has something happened? Please tell me?" he questioned trying not to sound too alarmed. Olivia still didn't say anything. "Please Livvy, I'm here for you. You know I will always be here for you, even after everything." Fitz said softly trying to soothe her. Olivia felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes and begin to stream down her face, _he was being so nice to her; so caring towards her and she didn't deserve his kindness._ She sobbed quietly which Fitz heard straight away "Baby, please don't cry. Talk to me, I'm here." Hearing Fitz call her baby made her sob even more "You're scaring me Livvy, please tell me what's the matter. Maybe I can help? Maybe I can fix it?" Fitz pleaded emotionally.

"I-I-I-I'm g-getting m-married." She sobbed into the phone.

There was a silence before Fitz answered "W-w-what?" he stammered, refusing to believe what he just heard.

"T-t-today, I-I-I'm getting married today." She sobbed in reply as fresh tears fell down her face.

Again Olivia was met with a silence. "I-I-It's my wedding day a-a-and all I can think a-about is y-y-you." She stammered whilst sobbing between every word she said.

She heard Fitz sigh into the phone, before angrily whispering, "I didn't realize it was that serious between you and your boyfriend. Then again I didn't even find out you had a boyfriend until…" his voice broke before saying "….until that day."

Olivia's heart dropped, she felt sick at the memory he was referring to. "I know."

"Why are you calling me?" Fitz sighed exasperated, he sounded hurt and angry. The last thing Olivia wanted to do was hurt him; _not again. She knew it was selfish to call him; but she had to speak to him, she had to hear his voice._

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to congratulate you?" he hissed; he sounded jealous and Olivia couldn't blame him.

She took a breath before stammering, "T-t-t-tell me not to do it."

She stared down at her dress as she waited for his reply.

"Livvy…" he hissed. She could hear the warning in his voice; as well as _the hurt, the anger; the jealousy._

"P-p-please Fitz, please tell me not to do this. P-p-please stop me from doing this." She begged him, her voice was hoarse from crying but the desperation was clear. She began to cry again at how much of a mess her life was.

"I'm not going to do that." He said sternly down the phone at her. Olivia recoiled at the tone of his voice.

"Fitz…" she whimpered.

"No Livvy… if you don't want to get married that's on you. I'm not making that decision for you. You don't get to pin that decision on me." He explained still sounding as angry and hurt as before.

"Y-y-y-ou told me y-y-you loved me… you said you w-would always love me." She croaked out as the words got stuck in her throat.

Fitz sighed before saying "It's got nothing to do with that."

"What's it got to do with then?" she asked feeling anger starting to bubble inside her. _She hadn't planned what she was going to say to him before she called him, but she hadn't expected this._

"It's got to do with the fact that if you don't want to get married then that is a decision that you are going to have to make on your own…." Fitz tried to explain before she cut him off.

"You don't love me anymore that's the real reason isn't it Fitz? That's the reason you aren't telling me to stop the wedding. At least be a man about it and tell me the truth." She hissed at him. _She knew how irrational she was being; she was hurt and when she was hurt she destroyed everything and everyone around her._

"I can't believe you are fucking asking me that?" he laughed sarcastically clearly hurt by her words.

"You know how I feel about you Olivia, how even after eight months apart, even after everything that happened between you and I; even after all the hurt and pain we have caused each other over the past five years. You are still the first person who I think about first thing in the morning and the last person I think about last thing at night. I will always love you…. You are the love of my life." Fitz whispered quietly his voice had gone hoarse from all the emotion he was feeling. Olivia began to cry uncontrollably at his words; _at his declaration of love for her._ Fitz carried on speaking "And it's because I love you, because I care about you that I am not going to tell you what to do. This is your decision to make." Olivia was now crying hysterically, her heart was beating erratically.

She sobbed quietly into the phone "I-I-I love you." She could hear Fitz trying to compose himself, it sounded like he was close to crying himself. _That broke her heart even more._

"Livvy I know you do," he whispered. Fitz cleared his throat before asking "Does he make you happy?" he paused before starting again.

"Does the man you are going to marry make you smile? Does he make you happy?" Olivia began to stop crying as hysterically as before and sniffled slightly

"Y-Yes." _But not as happy as you make me, he doesn't make me smile they way you make me smile; she thought to herself._

"Can he give you a good life? Can he give you all the things I wish I could?" Fitz asked swallowing slightly as he spoke, his voice sounded hoarse. Olivia didn't answer; _how could she even answer that?_

Fitz carried on not waiting for her reply "My point is Livvy… you deserve the best. You deserve to live a fulfilling life, where you are able to follow your dreams. Where you are able to run your own business, I believe in you I know you can do it. Happiness that is something that you deserve. You deserve to have a family; you deserve to have children. You deserve to be happy." Fitz said with so much love and passion in his voice. Olivia felt her heart breaking; _no one had ever said anything so profound as what Fitz had just said to her. Yet it felt as if he was giving up on her; as if he was giving up on them._

"Fitz…." she begged before he cut her off. "We know that I will never be able to give you that life Livvy, the life you deserve, the life you want."

"Please Fitz." She warned; _this truly felt like the end. It felt as if he was giving up on hope; giving up on them. She thought eight month's ago felt like the end of their relationship; but this conversation truly felt as if Fitz was letting her go; for good._

"I ask myself every day what kind of a coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up?" he said sighing gently. Olivia's heart crumbled at the pain and torture she could hear in his voice.

"Fitz, please don't let me do this!" she begged once more, _hoping that by some miracle that he would try and stop her from going through with the wedding._

"It's your decision Livvy, a decision that only you can make." Fitz said with finality to his voice before the line went dead.

Olivia heard the phone disconnect and let out a gut-wrenching sob as she threw her phone against the hotel wall. Causing it to fall onto the floor shattering the glass screen. She broke down as she cried uncontrollably.

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

"Why did you want me to stop you from marrying him?" Fitz asked softly still stroking her cheek with his thumb "I've always asked myself that over the years." he explained.

Olivia took a deep breath of air, _she could hardly concentrate, she was getting lost in the feel of his touch on her cheek._

She slowly raised her eyes to look at him before whispering back. "I was scared, scared of being married. Scared of there finally being an end to us, scared of loosing you forever."

Fitz nodded softly in understanding, his beautiful blue eyes were conveying a mixture of emotions; _sadness, regret, jealousy and something else; something else that Olivia couldn't decipher_. _The way he was touching her now, the way he was holding her face, the way he was looking at her made Olivia wonder if there would ever really; ever truly be an end to them. Or if by some pull of gravity they would always find their way back to one another._

"Thank you for allowing me to make the decision myself." She said giving him a small smile. _At the time she didn't understand why Fitz hadn't stopped her from going through with the wedding; she hated him for it. But now she was grateful, she loved Edison she had a built a successful company and now she was going to be starting a family with him. She was truly happy; or so she tried to convince herself she was._

He moved his hand away from her cheek and took a step away from her. _Olivia missed the feel of his touch._

"Are you happy?" he questioned taking a sip of his wine.

Olivia looked at the floor and then back up to is his intense stare "Very much so." _She didn't know if she fully believed what she was saying; she was happy, she loves Edison but seeing Fitz; being back in his presence after five years apart caused emotions and memories to reappear which confused her to no end._

Fitz drained his glass before looking at her with a slight smirk forming on his lips "Did you miss me?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows at him, the mood had shifted and it looked like their heartfelt conversation was now over.

"I missed you Livvy, I missed every part of you." He whispered huskily his eyes roaming her body. _She felt her body heat up under his gaze._

"Fitz!" she hissed in warning as she glared at him to stop.

"What?" he asked innocently raising his hands up in surrender as he stepped away from her, _his walls were back up._ She rolled her eyes at him and then walked back over to the sofa and took a seat. Fitz walked over to her slowly; Olivia was watching him as he sauntered over still smirking. _Even his walk was attractive; he walked confidently with a slight swagger, which she had always found sexy as hell._

"You didn't answer me Livvy." He purred as he took a seat next to her on the sofa. Olivia turned her head to look at him as he sat down. _He was sitting too close. He was invading her senses. She could smell his manly scent that was purely him; Fitzgerald Grant The Third._

"I don't think that question warrants an answer." She whispered as she watched him cross his leg and lean slightly towards her so that their shoulders were now touching. She looked up at him as he unashamedly let his eyes wonder from her face further down her body. She could feel her body heat up as he lazily checked her out. She clenched her thighs together as her wetness returned. _No man could turn her on just by a look apart from Fitzgerald Grant. She knew that she should feel guilty, that a man who wasn't her husband was having this effect on her; but she didn't feel any guilt and that was worrying her._ Fitz set his gaze back on hers and smirked knowingly; he knew the effect he was having on her.

"How is it that you're even more beautiful than before?" He asked looking at her with so much desire that his eyes were now a stormy blue.

Olivia looked back at him laughed, "I doubt that."

"You'll never be comfortable taking a compliment will you?" Fitz laughed lowly shaking his head slightly at her.

Olivia smiled at him in agreement before saying "You don't look too bad yourself….." Fitz smirked at her and licked his lip before she carried on speaking. "…..For an old man that is."

Fitz scoffed raising his eyebrows "Enough of calling me an old man."

Olivia laughed causing her eyes to twinkle, Fitz looked at her and laughed as well." How is it being fifty?" Olivia asked smiling at him.

"No different than being 49 really." He joked nudging her shoulder with his.

She rolled her eyes at him "Very funny."

"No seriously Livvy it's ok, I'm not crying myself to sleep just yet at the thought of being old." He smiled at her. "How's it being 33?"

"Ugh Fitzgerald, it's rude to talk about a woman's age." She huffed jokingly nudging his shoulder back.

Fitz laughed loudly "Says the one who just called me an old man."

She swatted his arm "You're not an old man. Fitz, you don't look fifty and you know it.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her "So we're talking about my looks now are we Livvy?

Olivia rolled her eyes at him and then looked back at him "No we're not."

"Well you brought it up, saying how I don't look fifty. How would you say I look Livvy?" He asked smirking at her; he was clearly enjoying watching her squirm.

"Behave…." She warned glaring at him trying to be serious.

"C'mon tell me." He whispered huskily at her. Olivia stared at him; her heart was hammering in her chest as her eyes flickered to his lips and then back to his beautiful eyes. _She wanted to kiss him; and that thought terrified her._

"You look incredible Fitz, you said I look more beautiful than before. Well the same can be said for you. But you know that already." She whispered softly taking in his handsome features. _She couldn't believe she had admitted that, but it was the truth._ Fitz stared at her not saying a word as the sexual tension that was always present between them both, intensified as they stared at one another.

"I've never been called beautiful before." Came his smooth voice, which sounded, slightly lower and more sensual than before.

"Handsome then." Olivia murmured still locked in their heated gaze. She could feel Fitz's gaze lowering to her lips, causing her to move her head slightly towards him so that they were mere inches apart. She could smell his minty breath, which had a slight hint of alcohol, flood her nostrils.

"Kiss me Olivia, you know you want to." He whispered sensually his crooked mouth taunting her as his eyes' flitted between her gaze and then back down to her lips. Olivia stared at him _. Her palms were sweating, her heart was racing and her panties were soaked through. She wanted him. No. She needed him._

"What a beautiful home this is." Came Edison's voice, which could be heard as him and Mellie came in through the door at the back of the room. The sound of the door opening caused both Olivia and Fitz to hurriedly shift further away from each other on the sofa in panic.


	4. Chapter 4: Pretty Visitors

_A Certain Romance_

 _Chapter 4 - Pretty Visitors_

 ** _10 Years Ago - October 1_ _st_ _2006_**

"Liv! Hurry the hell up we are going to be late, get your sexy ass down here now! There's no way you are making us late on our first day at FTG Enterprises!" Abby Whelan hollered whilst she banged on her best friend's bedroom door of their two-bedroom apartment. After graduating Georgetown that summer, they had moved into a new apartment in an up and coming trendy neighbourhood in Washington DC.

The door opened and Olivia stepped into the hallway "I'm ready Abigail" she replied.

"Wow you look incredible" Abby gasped as she took in Olivia's appearance. Olivia was wearing a grey form fitting pencil skirt that clung to her toned bottom and stopped just below the knee. She wore a white silk blouse, which was tucked into the skirt and wore a matching grey fitted jacket, she finished the look with a pair of black louboutins, which she had treated herself to when she graduated Georgetown the previous July.

"Damn Grant is going to try and put it on you, or should I say in you." Abby squealed excitedly whilst wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Shut the fuck up Whelan, I doubt our forty year old boss is going to even notice any of us. He owns the business, we are measly interns who I doubt will hardly ever see him." Olivia laughed whilst shaking her head at her dramatic best friend.

"Mmmm…. He can try and put it in me." Abby sighed fanning herself.

"You haven't even met him." Olivia laughed incredulously as they made their way out the door of their apartment. "He's married anyway and has children."

"You're right I haven't but, I have done my research and damn that man can be my Daddy any day of the week. Liv he looks like a fucking sex god." Abby said excitedly as people walking by gave her weird looks.

"Ewww You are too much, I doubt he is that good looking." Olivia laughed as they stepped out onto the busy Washington DC street.

"Mmmm…. You'll be the judge of that later and how come you know that he's married and has children but you don't know what he looks like?" Abby asked bewildered.

"I've done my research too you dork, but I wasn't perving over him on google images." Livvy replied as she rolled her eyes as they crossed the road.

"Oh honey you'll soon see for yourself and then you'll understand what all the fuss is about. The things I would let that man do to me." Abby laughed.

"Abby behave." Olivia warned pretending to be serious.

Abby rolled her eyes at her "Oh stop being such a prude Liv. I bet he is incredible in bed."

"Abby!" Olivia tried to warn her again but started to giggle.

"It's always been a fantasy of mine to have sex with a married older man." Abby admitted giggling as well.

"Whelan you are too much." Olivia laughed at the crazy redhead.

Abby replied sassily "Oh please Liv, you need to get out there and get yourself some mature dick. Stop wasting your time with pathetic little boys. I'm so glad you dumped Jake's ass."

"So where will I find myself some mature dick?" Olivia asked ignoring the Jake jab. She had been in a relationship with Jake for a year and a half whilst she was at Georgetown. It was a constant on again off again relationship; she was never in love with him and broke up with him two month's ago when she realised he was holding her back.

"Grant." Abby said in a duh voice.

"Fuck off Abby. 1. He's our Boss. 2. That is so inappropriate. 3. I have never seen him. 4. I haven't met him and 5. He's married and has children." Olivia listed of the reasons as to why that was the most insane thing she had heard all month.

"1 So what if he's our boss? That's even hotter. 2. The more inappropriate the better. 3. Trust me he is A SEX GOD. When you see him you will die. 4. You'll be meeting him today and 5. I find it interesting that him being married with children is your last reason not to fuck him." Abby replied laughing.

Olivia laughed with her "Enough Abs, this fantasy will never happen so drop it, you are delusional."

"A girl can dream." Abby replied as they carried on walking.

"I wonder who we will be interning for?" Liv pondered as they walked the 15 minute walk to the FTG Enterprises building.

"If my wishes come true then Fitzgerald Grant III himself." Abby said in a duh voice.

Olivia looked at Abby before replying, "As if he'll have an intern directly working with him.

"You never know." Abby shrugged as they rounded the corner to the building, which would be their new workplace.

* * *

"Olivia Pope?" A short, grey haired man who looked to be in his late fifties shouted from the front of the reception area where Olivia, Abby and five other 20 something year old interns were waiting on leather sofas.

"That's me." Olivia announced as she stood up, she walked over to the man and held out her hand.  
The man shook her hand and introduced himself "My name's Cyrus Beene I'm the Senior Head of Accounts please follow me." Olivia smiled at him and followed where he was walking, she turned back to look at Abby who was putting her thumbs up to her. Olivia smiled back at her friend and then followed Cyrus down the corridor. She took in her surroundings; the corridor was painted white and had various campaigns hanging on the wall.

They came to an abrupt halt "Mr Grant will see you now." Cyrus nodded to the wooden door that had the name Fitz Grant hanging above it.  
Olivia looked at him confused, "You're Mr Grant's intern. Go in he's expecting you. I have to tend to the other interns."  
He explained before hurriedly walking back down the corridor, she heard him murmur under his breath "I'm like a bloody glorified babysitter, these bloody interns."

Olivia swallowed nervously; she was in no way expecting to be interning directly for Fitzgerald Grant. She stared at the door and raised her hand to knock before she felt herself tumbling through the threshold of the door. Just as she felt herself about to hit the floor she was scooped up into a pair of strong arms and a deep baritone voice rumbled in her ear "WOAH Are you ok?"

"I-I-I uh." She stuttered as she steadied her footing whilst still being in the embrace of the stranger.

"It's ok you didn't fall." The same voice said reassuringly. She lifted her head to look at the man who was talking to her, her voice got caught in her throat as she stared into the most intense, beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Their eyes locked and time seemed to slow down, he smiled at her slightly and brushed his hands against her arms where he was still supporting her up.

"T-t-thanks." She stuttered coming out of the trance, which she was currently in.

 _This man was enchanting; he was beyond gorgeous. He looked amazing, his brown curly hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a black fitted suit with a white shirt that clung to his muscular body. There was no way that this man stood in front of her was her 40 year old boss Fitzgerald Grant III she thought to herself._

He let go of his hold on her and smirked a crooked smile "It's not everyday I get a beautiful woman throwing herself at my feet, don't tell my wife." He laughed cheekily.

Olivia felt her face heat up at his words and his intense gaze, which was currently lazily taking in her face and her body.

"I'm Fitz Grant. But you already know who I am, seeing as you were about to knock on my office door." He smirked whilst holding out his hand to her to shake.

"I-I-I'm Olivia, Olivia Pope you're new intern." Olivia replied whilst shaking his hand. As soon as their hands touched one another's a jolt of electricity shot through both of them as their skin touched each other's.

They both stared at each other before Fitz murmured, "Damn."

"Please come in and take a seat Livvie." Fitz instructed as he leant behind where she was stood to close the door and then strutted over to his big mahogany desk. He took a seat in his big leather chair behind the desk and gave Olivia a pointed look for her to join him.

"It's Olivia not Livvie." Olivia replied as she took a seat opposite him, she crossed her legs. She was sat rigidly as he stared at her intensely; there was something about Fitzgerald Grant III that set her nerves into overdrive.

"I prefer Livvie, but I'll call you Olivia if you wish." He said whilst flashing her a charming smile.

"You can call me Liv, that's what people normally call me." She reasoned as she fidgeted with her hands nervously as she quickly scanned his office. It was HUGE.

"Well Liv, can I apologise for what I said earlier about you falling at my feet. It was wrong and inappropriate." He said whilst staring at her, she looked at him he looked slightly embarrassed, only slightly he was still somewhat smirking at her; she found it so sexy. He was so sexy. He was a man, a real man. She had never had a grown man older than 30 look at her the way in which Fitz was currently looking at her. _With Desire._

"Somehow I don't believe that." She retorted with a slight smirk of her own.

He chuckled at her "You're feisty, I like that. You'll need to be outspoken to be my intern."

"I'm sure." She agreed laughing with him. His blue eyes twinkled at her. She blushed slightly, _this was wrong to be flirting with her boss she had only just met. It was also wrong seeing as he was married and 17 years older than her._

"Do you have any questions, before I start to go through everything which the job will entail?" He asked whilst he ran his hand across his jawline.

Olivia followed his movement; she wished she could stroke his face. _Stop it she chided herself._

"Why me? Why am I your intern?" She asked curious as to why she had been picked.

He smiled at her as he explained "Simple. You were by far the best applicant by a mile. Also, this next year is going to be extremely busy for me as well as the business. I didn't just want to have an assistant I wanted, I want an intern so that you can develop into the role and also progress within the business. But you'll gain a shed load of experience from working directly with me. I'm tough, but I'm also pretty fair."

"It's a pleasure to be interning for you Mr Grant." Olivia beamed opposite him.

Fitz returned the smile and said "The pleasure is all mine Liv, trust me your application completely blew me and Cyrus away."

Olivia blushed at the praise from him "Thank you Mr Grant, I can't wait to get stuck in."

"Fitz, call me Fitz." He said in a deep voice, Olivia looked at him and felt her stomach flutter.

"T-t-that would be inappropriate." She stuttered staring at him. He leaned slightly onto the desk on his left elbow whilst giving her a crooked grin "Then let's be inappropriate." She stared at him before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. He groaned as he answered, "Come in."


	5. Chapter 5: Mad Sounds

A Certain Romance

Chapter 5 - Mad Sounds

It was 2:07am in the morning; Olivia Davis was sat on the black granite floor of her and her husband's luxurious en-suite bathroom wearing one of her husband's old college t-shirts and her lace panties. She was staring at a folded up piece of paper, which she was grasping tightly in her hand, which had been given to her earlier that evening. _That he had given her._ She continued to stare at it as her heart hammered in her chest, she was feeling hot; even being sat on the cold granite tiles wasn't cooling her down. _This was wrong; so wrong she thought to herself. Here she was hid in her bathroom in the middle of the night debating opening a note a man who was not her husband had given to her. Whilst her loving husband was sleeping soundly in the next room to her._ She sighed and placed the piece of paper on the floor next to her, she grabbed the glass of her favorite red wine which she had snuck in to the bathroom with her earlier and took a gulp to steady her nerves.

 _She had two options she thought to herself, either open it or throw it away. It was really that simple. But in her mind it wasn't that simple, if she read it she would feel guilty towards her husband even though technically she really wouldn't be doing anything wrong; she tried to reason to herself. On the other hand, if she was to throw it away she knew she would regret not knowing what it said._ She glared at the piece of paper on the floor, which was causing her so much distress whilst thinking about how it came to be in her possession in the first place.

* * *

 _11:30pm at the Grant Estate_

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, it was a pleasure finally getting to speak to you properly Gerry, about the future projects you'll be needing my services with at Grant Enterprises." Edison thanked Gerry Grant as he shook his hand. The five adults were stood in the foyer of the Grant Estate's main house bidding their farewells to each other.

"We've truly enjoyed your company." Gerry Grant smiled at the younger man.

"We are glad you enjoyed yourself." Mellie Grant chimed in smiling at Edison and then at her Father in law.

Olivia was stood close to the door watching her husband with a tight smile on her face; she truly wanted to leave; _no she needed to leave._ Fitz was stood next to her; she could feel his hungry gaze on her. The sexual tension had been palpable between them ever since they were interrupted in the sitting room earlier on in the evening; _it was suffocating her; his presence was suffocating her; she felt as if she couldn't breathe._

"I hope you had a lovely evening Olivia." Fitz's smooth baritone voice called out as he pulled Olivia into a hug goodbye.

"I'm not sure that's how I'd put it." She murmured into his chest. He chuckled lowly in amusement causing her to feel his chest vibrate against her.

"Check your coat pocket when you get home Livvy." He whispered softly into her ear, his breath made her shiver slightly causing her to let out a low moan that only he could hear. She pulled away from him in confusion as he gave her a suggestive smirk. She looked over to Edison, Mellie and Gerry who were still engrossed in conversation. She discreetly placed her right hand in her right coat pocket and couldn't feel anything, her brown eyes shot up to look at Fitz in confusion. He smirked and tilted his head towards her left coat pocket, her heart rate started beating faster as she placed her left hand in her left pocket and could feel a small piece of folded up paper in there. She looked at him breathless, he smirked back at her his blue eyes twinkling devilishly.

"You ready to leave Olivia?" Edison asked turning to face his wife with a happy smile on his face.

"Yes." Olivia smiled back trying to get herself together.

* * *

 _Present time_

It was now 2:27am; she had been staring at the troubling piece of paper for the past twenty minutes. " _Fuck it_ " she whispered whilst picking up the piece of paper and unfolding it quickly. Her breath caught in her throat as she read the words the paper contained _; the words he had wrote in his beautiful penmanship._

 _Livvy,_

 _I said you looked beautiful tonight, let me just say that you looked truly exquisite. I'm sure you won't like me saying that, but it's the truth so please just accept my compliment because you are truly the most gracious, beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. You should know this already because I have said this on more than one occasion._

A lump was forming in her throat as she read his beautiful words; her eyes were beginning to get teary. She took a deep breath and another gulp of her wine before continuing to read his note.

 _We were cruelly interrupted tonight before I could ask you this._

 _Will you meet me to talk? Just the two of us? No funny business, unless you want some funny business ;) I just want to talk to you I promise._

 _My number has changed since you last called me those many years ago; here it is (555) 555-1234._

 _I look forward to hearing from you Sweet Baby._

 _Yours,_

 _FTG III_

She flung her hand to her mouth as she let out a strangled sob as tears rolled down her smooth cheeks. _How could he do this to her? How could he still manage to turn her life upside down with his beautiful words. Sweet Baby, she hadn't been called that in years. He was the only person to call her that._ She had tried to justify with herself earlier that reading his note wasn't wrong; _but it was. She's married, happily married. So why is she automatically picking up her iphone off of the floor whilst she begins to type his cell phone number into her phone to send a text message. This is wrong, she knows that but she is too far-gone to question herself._

 _OD: Hi._

She shakily stood up after hitting send and picked up her now empty wine glass and hid it in her cupboard under her sink in the bathroom. She would take it downstairs when Edison would leave for work in the morning. _The mere thought of her husband made her feel sick._ She stared at her reflection in the mirror _; trying not to judge herself._ She heard a vibration from her phone on the countertop; she was truly not expecting him to reply at this hour. She nervously unlocked her phone and read his reply.

 _FTG:_ _Hi._

 _OD: Why are you still awake?_

 _FTG: Why are you?_

 _OD: Touché._

 _FTG: I was waiting for you, but I didn't expect you to contact me._

 _OD: Neither did I._

 _FTG: I'm glad you did._

 _OD: When?_

 _FTG: When what?_

 _OD: Talk, when do you want to talk?_

 _FTG: Tomorrow, 2pm our suite at the Four Seasons_? She gasped whilst reading his message before quickly replying.

 _OD: I'm not meeting you in a hotel room._

 _FTG: I'm kidding Livvy, where would you be comfortable meeting?_

She sighed, before replying after two minutes of thinking.

 _OD: I'm going into the office tomorrow morning for a quick briefing to see how my team is getting on in my absence. Meet me there I'll text you the address in the morning._

 _FTG: What about your staff?_ His reply read.

 _OD: I'll say you're a potential client._

 _FTG: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow._

 _OD: See you tomorrow._

 _FTG: Sweet dreams Livvy._

 _OD: Night Fitzy._ She cursed herself after she called him by his nickname that she used to call him; it was a slip up.

She locked her phone and picked up the note, she would hide it in her drawer of her dressing table in her dressing room, which was adjacent to her and Edison's bedroom. After hiding the note she quietly crept towards the bed she shared with her husband of five years and got under the covers. She felt him pull her close to him, his arms wrapping around her waist in the darkness and she had to steady her breathing afraid she would make a noise. _She felt an immense amount of guilt. She felt like a horrible wife as she silently cried herself to sleep._

* * *

 _1:55pm the next day_

Olivia's office phone rang; she quickly picked it up "Olivia Davis speaking."

"Hey Liv, I've got a Mr Grant to see you. He's said he has a meeting with you at 2pm. I didn't know we were taking on a new client. Plus he's a Grant which is literally political royalty." Quinn Perkins rambled to her boss.

"Thanks, Quinn send him in." Olivia thanked her receptionist ignoring her questioning. Olivia sat in her leather seat staring at her glass door to her office apprehensively awaiting his arrival. Blue eyes met brown through the glass door, her breath hitched as she slowly stood up brushing down her black tailored pencil skirt. She motioned with her hand for him to come in. He greeted her with a smirk as he sauntered into her office shutting her office door behind him.

"Hi Livvy."

"Hi Fitz." She replied still stood up staring at him.

"Awh, I thought you were calling me Fitzy again." He flirted, as he got closer to her desk. She took in his appearance; he was looking very casual _and very sexy; too sexy for a 50 year old._ He was wearing dark blue denim jeans, which fit him perfectly, they were tight in all the right places and he had on a green Ralph Lauren v-neck sweater and which looked like a white t-shirt underneath.

"You wanted to talk." She stated shifting the conversation.

"Well can I sit down first?" he laughed watching her as she shifted nervously where she was stood in front of him.

"Of course, let's sit on the sofa." She motioned to the dark leather sofa, which was tucked away in the corner of her room away from the windows, which looked out onto the corridor outside her office. She walked over to the sofa and could feel his presence like a magnetic pull directly behind her. She heard him moan behind her "God your ass is so sexy."

She whipped her head around to face him; he nearly crashed into her "You said no funny business." She warned him sternly. _On the inside she was trembling, being this close to him and him talking to her like that was turning her on._ He stared at her drinking her in with his eyes, she felt as if his gaze was undressing her _; it was as if his eyes were having sex with her._ Her breathing was becoming shallow as she watched him staring at her.

"You have no idea what you do to me Livvy." He said in a low, dangerous yet sexy voice. She looked at him and let her eyes wander down his body, she saw the bulge in his jeans the evidence of his obvious arousal.

"I think I do." She whispered looking at his bulge and then looking slowly into his blue eyes, which were now a stormy color, which were filled with lust and desire. _She was sure her eyes reflected the same emotions; the same desires._

The air was crackling between them, sizzling with the sexual tension, which had been building between them since their previous two encounters. Fitz quickly placed his arms around her and his hands grabbed her ass as he slammed her body into his "Mmm." She moaned at the sensation of his big firm hands engulfing her perfectly round globes. He tilted his head down to passionately capture her lips with his. _All rational thoughts left her mind the moment his hands touched her; all she could focus on was his perfect hands, which were massaging her ass and his perfect tongue, which was begging her mouth for entrance._ She opened her mouth automatically allowing his tongue entrance. She moaned into his kiss as she grabbed the slightly graying curls at the nape of his neck pulling him closer to her. She could feel his arousal pressed against her leg and she grinded into it causing him to moan into her mouth. She could feel herself becoming wet; _so incredibly wet._ He began to assault her neck with open mouth kisses and she continued to grasp onto his curls. "Fitzzzzz" she hissed out in pleasure. He slowly removed his hands from her bottom and pushed her down to sit on the sofa his legs on either side of hers as he hovered over her as he continued to kiss his way down her neck. He moved his hands to stroke her breasts through her white silk long sleeved blouse, which was tucked into her black pencil skirt. "Take it off." She moaned out. He broke away from her neck and looked into her eyes to make sure she was sure about it. "Take it off or I will." She ordered whilst staring back at him with hooded eyes. Not needing to be told twice Fitz ripped her blouse open causing her buttons to go flying. "Fitz." She screeched whilst she looked at her now ruined blouse, which he threw on the floor.

"I'll get you another one." He murmured before taking her bra off. His mouth quickly begun to suck her nipple of her right breast whilst his other hand massaged her left. "Fi-fitz that feels so good." She moaned out breathlessly as she withered beneath him.

"You like that my dirty Livvy?" he whispered against her chest with her nipple still in his mouth as his tongue teased her. Her legs were shaking and her panties were soaked through _; she had never been this wet before._

"I'm so wet, Fitzy you're making me so fucking wet." She whined out in pleasure with her eyes closed as her right hands clung to his curls.

"Shit Livvy… you are so fucking sexy." He groaned looking up at her and letting go of her breasts. "Can you show me how wet you are Livvy? I need to taste you sweet baby. I've missed your pussy so much."

Wordlessly she pushed him off her; he looked at her as if he was about to say something until she turned around in front of him "Unzip me." Fitz let out a strangled moan. She could feel his shaking hands touch her hips as he unzipped the zipper of her skirt. It dropped to the floor and she stepped out of it leaving her in her lace black thong and black high heels.

"So fucking beautiful." He gasped out. She looked at him smirking as she lowered herself back onto the sofa her loose waves spread out against the back of the sofa. She opened her legs invitingly to him "Whatcha waiting for Fitzy." He kept his eyes locked with hers as he lowered himself onto his knees.

He could smell her arousal "You smell delicious Sweet Baby, I can't wait to taste you."

"Please Fitz." She begged as she watched him, he lowered his mouth towards her centre and pulled her thong down with his teeth and then ripped it off her with his strong hands.

"Fuck Fitz." She moaned out. He looked at her glistening centre. _She was trembling with need, it have been five years since he had tasted her, touched her, been inside her and she needed him so badly. He consumed her whole with the way he was looking at her, all she could think about was him and the pleasure he was making her feel. "_ So wet Livvy, so fucking wet. Is this all for me?" he rasped out staring at her center.

"Y-yes all for you Fitz…. Only for you." She whimpered out as she felt his long tongue lick her slit. His mouth feasted on her, his tongue circling her clit as she screamed out in pleasure. "Fuck"

"You like that huh Livvy?" he rumbled into her slick slit. She felt her orgasm start to build, she knew it wouldn't take her long with him licking, eating her like the way he was.

The shrill sound of her office phone begun to ring. "Ignore it." She moaned, Fitz plunged his tongue deeper into her as she rocked her pelvis closer to his face. The phone still rung and then the sound of Quinn's voice could be heard through the answering machine "Hi Liv, its Quinn. Edison is here to see you. I said you were meeting with a client and he's waiting in the waiting room." _Olivia felt her heart stop beating and her hand's begun to shake._


	6. Chapter 6: Reckless Serenade

A Certain Romance

Chapter 6 - Reckless Serenade

"Let go for me, come for me Livvy, come on my tongue. Come for me you dirty girl." Fitz moaned against her clit as he continued to pleasure her wet folds with his skilled tongue.

"Fu-u-uckkk" Olivia screamed out ignoring Quinn's voice on the answering machine as her orgasm took hold of her, _it had never been this strong; never this intense and he wasn't even inside her yet._ He sucked slowly on her clit as she withered against his face, riding her orgasm out.

"So sweet, so fucking sweet Livvy." she heard him cry out.

"Fitzzzzzz!" she screamed as she came violently in his mouth.

She tried to regain her breath as her orgasm ended; he was kissing lazy kisses against the inside of her right thigh whilst licking the inside of her thigh every couple of seconds.

"Shit, get up Fitz shit." She hissed pushing Fitz's face away from the inside of her legs.

"Livvy calm down." He tried to soothe her by bringing her into his arms.

"Get off me." she hissed as panic and fear started to spread throughout her body.

Fitz sighed and lifted his head to look into her wide frantic eyes and gave her a slight smirk "You tasted so good, so sweet. Do you want to taste yourself baby?" he asked moving his lips inches closer to her.

She looked at him as if she was in a daze. _Completely forgetting why she had pushed him away; completely forgetting that her husband was currently waiting for her._ She grabbed his neck with her hands, threading her fingers through his beautiful curls as she slammed her mouth into his.

"Mmm." He moaned in to her mouth as his tongue met hers. His hands clutched her face.

"Ughhh" she moaned out as well. She could taste herself on his tongue _it was making her wet, so fucking wet; she could feel her slippery juices spilling out against the inside of her thighs. She wanted him in the worst way; needed him in the worst way._

"GET OFF" she hissed breaking the kiss as she pushed her hands against his chest as her senses started to come back to her. He stood up staring at her in confusion.

"MY HUSBAND IS OUT THERE WAITING FOR ME, AND I JUST CAME IN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH." She screeched covering her face in her hands in shame as she sat naked on the leather sofa.

"Calm down, baby." Fitz whispered sitting down next to her on the sofa and tried to put his arm around her.

"I AM A WHORE, YOU HAVE MADE ME A WHORE." She yelled lifting her head to look at him as tears rolled down her cheek.

He looked at her as if someone had just punched him in his gut "DON'T YOU EVER CALL YOURSELF THAT AGAIN. DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT ME AGAIN" He hissed at her, she looked at him. His blue eyes were now a dark blue as anger took hold of his emotions. Olivia shot up from the sofa and quickly slipped her skirt back on. _She couldn't wear her panties seeing as he had destroyed them._

"Zip me up." She hissed turning her back to him. She could feel him stand up behind, his strong hands gripped her hips possessively as he zipped her zipper up on her tight black skirt.

He quickly placed a chaste kiss against her back, she shivered against his touch. "Beautiful." He whispered against her beautiful skin.

"Fitz please don't." she begged letting out a strangled sigh.

She quickly strutted over to the desk still bare from the waist up as she dialed Quinn Perkin's extension. "Hi Quinn, tell Edison I'm in a meeting and I'll be out soon."

"Ok will do Liv, I did tell him that you were in a meeting with a client so wouldn't want to be disturbed." Quinn explained chirpily down the phone.

"Ok thanks Quinn." Olivia thanked before slamming the phone down. _Her heart was hammering against her chest, here she was half naked having just cheated on her husband with the ex-love of her life, whilst said husband was waiting in the next room for her._ She started frantically looking round the room for her bra, "Looking for this?" Fitz asked holding her bra by one of the straps with his right index finger, as he waved it in front of her.

"Thanks." She snapped grabbing it off of him as she quickly put it on. She could feel his gaze watching her.

She looked at him and he smirked naughtily. "I preferred you without it on." _Her hands felt clammy, she was still so wet, still so turned on by him; still needed him inside of her._

"Fuck you." She hissed trying not to break out into a smile.

"That's what I was trying to do to you baby." He murmured huskily wiggling his light brown eyebrows at her and he took a step closer to her. She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Stop it." She warned. He laughed back at her and winked.

"Shit, you wrecked my blouse Fitz. What the fuck am I going to wear?" she looked at him with wide panicked eyes.

He looked at her whilst thinking to himself silently; his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. "Do you have any spare clothes here?" he asked.

"What does my office look like a fucking mall?" she groaned in frustration.

"Here wear this." He ordered quickly stripping off his green Ralph Lauren v-neck and then handed to her the white plain t-shirt he had on underneath. She sucked a breath in as she took in the sight before her; he was naked from the waist up and he looked truly delicious. She could see the outline of his six-pack abs and the graying brown hair that covered his chest. _How the hell is he 50? She thought to herself. He looked so fucking sexy and it was making her want to climb him like a tree._

"I know I'm sexy Livvy, but please stop looking at me as if you are about to eat me." He teased laughing at her. She shook her head at him and giggled. She grabbed the t-shirt from him and pulled it over her head. He put his sweater back on.

"It's too big she moaned." Looking at him as she started to panic again.

"Tuck it into you skirt and put your suit jacket on, if he asks just say you spilled something and you borrowed the t-shirt from a guy in the office who had a spare." He suggested whilst trying not to laugh at the sight of her being drowned in his white t-shirt.

"Thanks." She smiled at him appreciatively. He stepped into her personal space and stoked her cheek softly with his left hand.

He was boring his beautiful blue eyes into hers. "When can I see you again?"

She lent into his touch "We can't do this again Fitz." She whispered staring at him sadly.

He looked at her and shook his head in amusement "You think I'm giving you up after that? Having my tongue inside of you was just the beginning Livvy." He rasped out huskily before walking towards her office door.

"Coming?" He asked turning back to her. She was stood looking at him incredulously. _He was so arrogant, so cocky and she found it so fucking sexy. She wanted him so bad, needed him so bad and it was so wrong; wrong on so many levels. So why didn't it feel wrong?_

* * *

"Fitz Grant? What are you doing here?" Edison's loud voice boomed from where he was sat on his chair as they both walked into the waiting area, his eyes quickly darted between his wife and Fitz.

"I had a Public Relations issue and I know Liv is the best in DC. I was nearby and wanted to pick her brain." Fitz replied smoothly as he smiled at her husband. Olivia felt sick; _sick with guilt, sick with fear and sick with worry._ She could barely look at her husband knowing what she had just done with the man who was talking to him; _what his tongue had done to her._

"You're right about that Fitz. My wife is the best." Edison beamed putting his arm around Olivia proudly and he kissed her cheek. Her heart was hammering in her chest; she lifted her eyes to look at Fitz who was stood in front of them. He was smiling, but she could see _jealously and hurt peaking through._

"What the hell are you wearing? Is that a man's t-shirt?" Edison questioned staring at her accusingly. She looked up at her husband, not daring to look at Fitz in case Edison figured out what had been happening between the pair.

"I spilled some coffee on myself earlier, so I had to borrow a t-shirt from Harrison he had a spare because he was going to the gym later.' She lied; it shocked her how easy that was to do _; too easy to do._

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to change the conversation and end his questioning.

"Right I'm off. I'll see you soon Edison." Fitz announced before Edison could reply to Olivia. He shook Edison's hand.

"Thank you for your time Liv. I truly enjoyed hearing what you had to say." Fitz said pulling Liv into a hug goodbye "I really enjoyed hearing you moan my name" he whispered discreetly in her ear, _she could feel herself getting flustered; he can't say stuff like that when her husband is two feet away from her._

"See you soon Fitz." Edison said waving goodbye to Fitz before turning to pick up his coat off of the chair he had been previously waiting in. Fitz walked out of the door, he turned his head slightly before exiting the door and locked eyes with her, he smirked at her and winked before exiting. She gasped; _he was unbelievable._

"What's the matter?" Edison asked turning to face her as he put his coat on.

"Nothing." She murmured smiling at him.

* * *

It was 12:40am and she was lead in bed looking into the darkness whilst Edison was sleeping peacefully next to her. She couldn't sleep; she kept replaying the afternoon over and over again in her head. _She felt guilty, but worse of all she was so fucking horny; horny for him; Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III._ She had been wet ever since that afternoon; _wet because of him; wet for him._ She heard a buzzing coming from her bedside table; she reached over and picked up her iphone. She had a text from III; him. She had renamed his contact details to III earlier that morning. She unlocked the message and it read:

III: I can still taste you on my tongue.

She clenched her thighs together after reading his text. _He was truly shameless._ She hid the phone under the covers not wanting the light to wake up her husband. She waited four minutes before replying due to her hands shaking.

OD: We didn't talk earlier; you said you wanted to talk. You said there would be no funny business.

III: I had a much better time not talking.

OD: Fitzz….. stop it.

III: I wish I could.

OD: Fitz

She was getting agitated with him; _only slightly._

III: How about we meet tomorrow? Meet at a restaurant or a café? What ever makes you comfortable Livvy.

She contemplated his suggestion; _she knew it was wrong; knew she shouldn't go and meet him again. Nothing good would come from it; but she couldn't say no to him._

OD: I'll text you in the morning with a time and a place to meet.

III: What ever you want Livvy.

OD: Thank you

III: I wasn't lying when I said I can still taste you. It's been driving me insane.

She moaned as she read his text, without second guessing herself she replied.

OD: I'm so wet for you Fitzy.

III: Mmmm.. you naughty girl ;)

OD: Soaking wet. I've been soaking wet all day because of you.

III: I'm so hard for you Livvy. Have a look.

She bit her lip to stop her moan from slipping out of her mouth as she saw a picture of him lead on his bed naked, smirking at her; his hand wrapped around his erect beautiful penis.

Her left hand reached down under the covers to touch her clit as she stared at the picture. _This was so wrong; so disgusting; her husband was sleeping next to her and yet here she was pleasuring herself over a naked picture another man had sent her._

III: Are you playing with yourself Livvy?

She moaned quietly, her finger picking up-tempo.

OD: Yes

She moaned again in pleasure; _he was killing her. She needed him so bad._

"Liv? You okay?" she heard a sleepy concerned voice say from beside her; _her husband was awake._


	7. Chapter 7: Dance Little Liar

A Certain Romance

Chapter 7 - Dance Little Liar

Olivia dropped the phone next to her on the mattress and clicked the lock button at the top of her iphone; turning the screen into darkness. She hastily removed her hand from her centre and pulled the covers higher up over her small body, wiping her fingers clean against the sheet which covered the mattress.

"Shush Eddy go back to sleep." She whispered back to her husband in the darkness of their bedroom; she turned to face the opposite wall away from him; _she couldn't look at him._

"You were moaning Liv, were you having a bad dream?" Edison asked concerned for his wife. In the darkness, he put his arm around her and pulled her into him so he was spooning her from behind.

"Y-yes." She stuttered as she led in her husband's arms. _She felt disgusting, she was disgusted with herself at what she was doing; what she was becoming. Her husband was worried about her and she had be fingering herself, in their marital bed, over another man._

"Close you eyes it will be ok, go to sleep baby." Edison whispered whilst stroking her bare arm and placing a kiss in her hair.

Olivia lay silently as tears escaped from her eyes. She didn't know what to do; she knew she should end whatever was going on with her and Fitz. She loved her husband; she truly did. _But, when it came to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III she couldn't control herself, her actions or her heart_ _around him._

* * *

Olivia was staring into her white china mug of black coffee, as she sat on the stool of the island in their large luxurious kitchen. It was 6:00am on a Saturday morning in mid summer; her husband was still upstairs sleeping peacefully. After a night full of tossing and turning and not being able to get to sleep she had come downstairs unable to lay next to husband any longer. She took her iphone out of her silk dressing gown pocket and looked at the screen; there were 5 unread text messages from; _him._

She took in a shaky breath as she read them.

III: You dirty girl, imagine my tongue inside of your delicious pussy, licking you slowly.

She clamped her legs together; _she could feel the wetness at her centre returning._

She sighed as she read his next message.

III: Are you touching yourself Livvy?

She scrolled down; reading the next message from him.

III: I'm nearly there.

She placed her phone down on the black granite counter top as her heart rate started to increase and images of him releasing himself entered her mind; memories of what he looked like as he orgasmed flashed before her eyes; her nipples hardened under her husband's t-shirt as she became even more turned on.

III: Livvy?

She read the next message and sighed softly.

III: I guess you've gone. Remember I need to see you tomorrow Livvy, wherever you are comfortable with. Sweet dreams sweetheart.

She picked up her coffee and took a sip as she tried to process her thoughts. Meet him. Or not meet him? That was the question she was currently debating with herself.

She would meet him and tell him that this would stop, that she wasn't going back to what they were those many years before and that she couldn't do that to herself again. Determined that she had made the right decision she texted him the location and time.

OD: Café Luna on Connecticut Avenue at 12:30pm.

* * *

 _Later that day at: 12:37pm_

Olivia stepped into the small café, which was currently alive with laughter, and chatter from it's many customers who were enjoying their weekends. She scanned her eyes quickly to see if he was there. She could see the back of his beautiful graying curls, he was sat at a small table at the back of the café next to an indoor plant. She was glad she had chosen this café. Even though it was a Saturday and quite busy they wouldn't see anyone they knew here. She walked slowly and took in his appearance from behind, he was sat up tall in his chair wearing a white long sleeved shirt which clung to his broad shoulders; probably Brooks Brothers she though to herself. As she approached the table his head turned to face her, being alerted of her presence by the click clacking of her heels against the floor. Blue met brown and he smiled at her as he took in her appearance. She was wearing dark blue tight denim jeans, a blue and white striped shirt and blue Jimmy Choo high heels.

"Livvy." He greeted as he got up from his seat.

"Fitz." She replied in greeting, she stared at him as he stared back at her. The air crackled between them. She observed his appearance; he was wearing his white button up shirt and dark denim jeans. _He looked beyond handsome._

"Would you like a drink?" he asked motioning towards the front of the café where the counter was. She observed him; _he looked nervous, which was unusual for him. Normally Fitzgerald Grant was a very confident man._

"A coffee please." She smiled at him as she sat down and placed her dark blue Prada handbag on the seat beside her.

"Black right?" he asked throwing her a smirk.

"Always." She replied smiling back at him.

"Coming right up." He answered before walking over to the counter to order her drink.

She watched him as he ordered her drink; _she was nervous; nervous to see him, nervous to talk to him._

She looked at the table he already had a half full cup of coffee, he had obviously been waiting a while for her which caused her to smile softly.

"Here you go, one black coffee." He announced breaking her from her thoughts.

"Thanks." She replied softly as he placed the hot beverage in front of her before taking his seat opposite her. They both stared at each other; getting lost in each other's gaze.

"I thought." "So." They both said at the same time. The looked at each other and laughed softly.

"You first." Olivia said smiling at him and taking a sip of her coffee.

"I thought you wouldn't show." He said looking at her, she placed her cup down and looked back at him _; again he looked nervous._

"Why?" she asked slightly confused.

"I thought I scared you away last night." He said smirking at the memories of their sexting session the previous night.

Olivia shook her head slightly at him "Let's not talk about that."

He gave her an incredulous look "Why not. It happened you can't act like it didn't happen."

"I came here to talk to you, you said you wanted to talk." Olivia said looking at him; she was feeling apprehensive of having to tell him what she needed to.

"That's what we're doing Olivia." He hissed quietly at her, getting annoyed. She looked at him her eyes widening at him calling her by Olivia and not Livvy or Liv.

"Fitz, please don't start an argument." Olivia whispered looking away from him.

"I'm not." He muttered back, she watched him take a drink of his coffee. _Why did he have to look so sexy? She asked herself._

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

Fitz sighed slightly and looked at her, his stare was consuming her.

"Yesterday at your office..." he started before she cut him off.

"I definitely do not want to discuss that." She hissed at him her big brown eyes widening in panic.

Fitz chuckled and shook his head at her "You need to grow up."

"Excuse me?" she hissed back at him. _He was infuriating her, how dare he say that to her._

"You heard me. How can you sit there and ignore the fact that less than twenty hours earlier my tongue was inside you. That you were screaming my name as I made you come." He hissed back at her; his blue eyes were blazing in both frustration and what looked like to be lust.

"You're being disgusting." Olivia exclaimed trying to keep her voice quiet; not wanting to drawn any attention to them.

"I'm stating facts Olivia. There's nothing disgusting about what I just said. You need to stop running from the things you do and be honest with yourself. You enjoyed yourself yesterday. You wanted it as much as I did. You enjoyed yourself last night as well. Stop running, stop hiding." She looked away from him her top lip quivering slightly at his words; _she wouldn't let him see her cry she told herself._

"Livvy… I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered taking her hand in his across the table.

She looked down at their entwined hands and looked at him softly. "This, us… I can't do this. I'm married, I love my husband."

He stared back at her still holding her hand "Why are you here? If you love your husband then why are you here?"

"To say that, we can't to this. I can't do that to myself, to my husband or to you. Fitz, we have been here before. I can't go back to that." She explained taking her hand out of his grip. _She felt a lump forming this was so hard, it didn't help with the look he was currently giving her as if the air had been knocked out of him._

"You could have told me that over the phone, you didn't need to drive all the way out here to tell me you didn't want me."

"Don't make this any harder then it needs to be." She pleaded with him.

"You need to stop running from yourself, you need to stop running from your feelings." He replied staring at her sadly.

"I'm not hiding from anything. I know how I feel. I love my husband." She whispered, she couldn't look at him as she told him that. _She couldn't see his face, didn't want to look into his eyes and watch him hurt at her words._

"I don't give a shit about your husband, and clearly you don't either." He said angrily, she looked up at him; his vein in his neck was throbbing.

"You're married too." She said hopelessly.

He laughed before replying, "I'm been married for over 20 year's. That never bothered you before."

"You have a family; you have children." She carried on speaking; ignoring him.

"So? You didn't care about any of that before." He laughed at her pathetic excuses.

"Well you should care about it." She hissed at him.

"I love you Olivia, I am in love with you, you are the love of my life; you always have been and you always will be. After everything, the pain we caused each other, the hurt we inflicted on each other, the years apart, even after everything I am in love with you. That's what I wanted to say, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. But, I can't sit here and listen to you lie to me and lie to yourself. When you are finally able be honest with yourself, you know how to find me." He whispered.

He leant over the table bringing her face close with his large hand. With his hand against her cheek he placed a soft kiss against her lips. She closed her eyes at the feel of his soft lips against hers and a tear escaped her cheek. He wiped it away with his index finger.

"I'll see you around sweet baby." He murmured before standing up and walking away from her. A sob erupted from her chest as she watched him walk out of the café; not even looking back at her.

 _What had she done?_ She asked herself as tears began to escape from her eyes; he was right. _She was lying to herself, lying to him. She wanted him, she loved him, she's always loved him; there's no denying that. But it wasn't that simple, she had a husband, she had made a commitment, she had been happy before he had waltzed back into her life. But, he was the love of her life; her soulmate and it pained her that she didn't have the courage, that she was to scared to go through the pain of being with him. There were too many times in the past when they had broken each other's hearts, there were so many reasons why it was wrong for them to be together. Was being together worth the pain they would be sure to inflict on each other and the others around them? That's what Olivia Davis needed to decide._

"Abby, p-p-please come and get me." Olivia sobbed into her phone as her best friend answered her call after the second ring.


	8. Chapter 8: Only You Know

A Certain Romance

Chapter 8 - Only You Know

"Liv?" Abby answered, her voice rising in panic as Olivia sobbed down the phone to her. "What's the matter? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she questioned sounding frantic with worry. Olivia sat at the table in Café Luna with her hand against her chest as she tried to calm herself down; the tears were still streaming down her face. An older lady at a table nearby was giving her a concerned look at how upset she was.

"No questions Ab-b-y, p-p-lease co-o-me and get-t-t me." She stuttered out in between sobs.

"Where are you?" Abby asked.

"Café Luna on Connecticut Avenue." Olivia answered trying to clear her throat so she could speak clearly.

"What the fuck are you doing all the way out there?" Abby exclaimed sounding confused and worried for her friend's wellbeing. "Have you been attacked?" she asked urgently.

"No-o-thing like that I-I swear, just-t-t please come and pick-k-k me u-up I don't t-think I-I can fac-ee driving-g" Olivia pleaded between sobs.

"Ok, calm down Liv. I'll get Leo to drop me off and then I'll drive you and your car home." Abby said softly trying to calm down her best friend.

"No! I can't go home, please don't take me home." Olivia begged frantically; _she could not go home in this state. She couldn't be around Edison with the way she was currently feeling; she wouldn't be able to look at him without feeling like she was going to be sick with guilt._

"You are really scaring me Liv, is it Edison? Has he done something? I swear to god I will fucking kill him if he has hurt you." Abby ranted down the phone.

"He hasn't done anything, please hurry Abby." She pleaded, clutching her iphone to her ear and trying to wipe away her tears with her free hand.

"Fine, I'll bring you home with me. Then you are telling me everything." Abby said.

"Thank you Abs." Olivia whispered back.

* * *

 _45 Minutes later at Abby's_ _apartment_

"Do you want a drink? Coffee? Hell I think you need a glass of wine." Abby asked as she stood staring at Olivia who was currently sat on her sofa staring into space with puffy eyes from the continual crying she had done on the car journey back to Abby's apartment.

"Wine please." Olivia sniffed looking towards Abby. She settled back into the sofa and stared at the wall; _she felt as if she was drowning._

"Here you go." Abby said passing the large glass towards Olivia.

"Thanks." Olivia murmured before taking a sip of the glass. Abby sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're scaring me Liv, What's the matter? What's happened?" Abby asked in a hushed tone. Olivia slowly looked at her as she tucked her legs underneath her bottom; her shoes had come off as soon as she had stepped foot in the apartment.

"I-I-I've f-f-ucked up Abby." She stuttered not able to get her words out, she couldn't look into her eyes; scared of the judgment that was sure to come when she told her more.

Abby took her hand in hers causing Olivia to look at her. "Whatever you tell me, I won't judge ok. I am here, and we will get through this together." Abby said reassuringly smiling at her.

"F-f-fitz." Olivia stuttered, as tears started to form again in her eyes.

"Huh?" Abby replied looking at her confused.

"I-I've seen-n-n him-m since the ball." Liv whispered letting go of Abby's hand.

"I know this already, you were going to a dinner party at the Grant Estate." Abby said in a duh voice, confused at why she was upset.

"I've seen him since then." She whimpered out unable to look at Abby.

"Oh Liv, what the fuck have you done? You better not tell me that you've been fucking him again." Abby accused shaking her head at her.

Olivia's head snapped up to look at Abby "You said you wouldn't judge me, and no I haven't fucked him." She hissed at her.

Abby apologized "I'm sorry, I'll keep my opinions to myself. Tell me what's happened?"

Olivia sighed and then started speaking "Edison and I went to the dinner party on Saturday. Just being in the Grant Estate was harder than I thought, being in that house brought back so many memories of when I had been there with Fitz."

She took a breath, Abby interrupted "Ok, I can guess what memories they were." She said smirking slightly.

Olivia laughed slightly through her tears. "He looked so good, the way he was looking at me was too much. Edison was there, but all I could focus on was _him._ Mellie took Edison on a tour of the main house, which left me alone with Fitz. Gerry had to answer a call or something. He was flirting with me, undressing me with his eyes. Telling me how he missed me, what he missed doing to me." Olivia took a pause taking a needed sip of her wine.

"The sleazy jerk." Abby exclaimed "Carry on."

"We argued about the past, I'm not going into that now." Olivia said taking another sip of her wine.

"Ok….." Abby said sounding slightly hurt that Olivia wouldn't fully confide in her.

"I want to tell you Abby, b-b-ut I can't speak abou-t-t that now. It s-s-till hurts and w-w-we will need more bottle's of wine." Olivia said laughing slightly at the end. "He told me he missed me, and I felt as if he was consuming me again. We were sat on the sofa, he flirted with me and I let him, I even flirted back. Then he told me to kiss him."

" HE DID WHAT?" Abby screeched her eyes going wide as she stared at Olivia.

"Then Edison and Mellie came back in. Nothing happened, but I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't come back. Then we had dinner, which was tense between us both, when we left he had put a piece of paper in my coat pocket. I debated opening it and eventually opened it when I was at home. I read it and it was basically him saying how beautiful I looked and how he wanted to see me to talk and he had wrote down his phone number." Olivia explained.

"So you called him?" Abby falsely guessed.

"No I texted him, we arranged to meet at my office the next day." Olivia said as she leaned over and refilled her glass, which was nearly empty.

"So you fucked him in your office?" Abby accused raising her left eyebrow up at Olivia.

"Not exactly." Olivia said quietly looking down at her wine glass.

"What does that mean?" Abby shrieked.

"He came in, we barely managed to say two words to each other before we kissed." Olivia paused getting her thoughts together; _she felt so ashamed, so guilty._ "Before I knew it I was begging him to take my clothes off and then I was naked on my office sofa, asking him to taste me."

"You let him go down on you?" Abbey shouted in shock, she took a gulp of her own glass of wine to stop herself from voicing anymore of her opinions.

"Yes. Then Edison turned up unannounced, Quinn called to let me know. I let him carry on until I orgasmed whilst Edison waited outside in the waiting room." Olivia whispered whilst a new wave of shame came over her.

Abby just stared at her not knowing what to say. "We went out and saw Eddy. Fitz even had the nerve to shake his hand. Then I went home. Later that night I was in bed, I couldn't sleep; all I could think about was _him._ He started texting me dirty texts, I told him to stop. He said he wanted to meet again to talk, no funny business. I wanted to believe him, so I agreed. Then one thing lead to another and he sent me a photo of him pleasuring himself." Olivia took a pause and looked at Abby who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"I'm so embarrassed to say this, but I touched myself whilst looking at the photo. Edison was asleep next to me." Olivia looked away unable to look at Abby.

"What has this got to do with you being upset at the Café?" Abby asked unable to digest what her best friend had just told her in confidence.

"I decided I was going to tell him what was happening between us had to stop. I told him to meet me at Café Luna because I knew we wouldn't be seen by anyone we knew. He got me a coffee and then he wanted to talk about the past couple of days, I couldn't speak to him about it. I was ashamed at what had happened and I was ashamed at how much I had enjoyed it. He told me to grow up. We ended up arguing and he basically said I was running and hiding from my feelings because I told him I love Eddy." Olivia stopped and looked at Abby trying to read her expression "Aren't you going to give me your opinion?"

"Not until you've finished the story." Abby said trying to mask what she really thought about what Olivia was telling her. Olivia took a breath as she started to softly cry whilst she told Abby the last part of the story "He t-t-told me he loves me, that he's in love with me and I'm the love of his life." She started to sob uncontrollably again, Abby placed her arm around her and brought Olivia's head to her chest as she tried to comfort her. "He said he couldn't sit there and listen to me lie to him and to myself. He said when I could finally be honest with myself then I know where to find him. He kissed me, th-h-en he left with-h-h o-out looking back." Olivia let the tears fall and sniffled as Abby rubbed her back softly. "Then I called you."

"Oh Liv." Abby hushed soothingly.

"It's such a fucking mess Abby, I don't know what to do. How could I have done this to Edison?" Olivia whimpered.

"Do you love him?" Abby asked

Olivia took her head off of Abby's chest and looked at her "Who Fitz?"

"No your husband Liv." Abby said giving her a knowing look.

"Y-Yes." Olivia stuttered.

"And Fitz?" Abby asked waiting for Olivia's reply. Olivia looked at her friend.

"I used too." _She hadn't stopped loving him she thought to herself._ She wiped her eyes dry, her mascara was now completely smeared around her eyes.

Abby began to talk "As much as it pains me to agree with that disgusting piece of shit, he is right Liv, you are lying to yourself." Abby said softly not wanting to anger her friend. Olivia didn't say anything she just stared at Abby "You were happy with Edison, you were ready to start trying to have a baby with him. But, Fitz has sauntered back into your life and has you questioning your life with Edison. I might not know everything about your history with Fitz. But to me it is clear that you still feel something for him, whether you are feeling nostalgic for what you once shared, only you know that. You may even still love him. But, you need to think about how he has treated you now and previously. He is married, he has children. I don't see him leaving his wife any time soon; they probably have some archaic agreement in place that means he is unable to divorce her. So what are you going to be? His mistress? Can you go back to being that again? Can you go through the pain of being the piece on the side again? Then you have Edison to think about. I believe you do love him; it may not be the passionate, all-consuming love, which you have experienced with Fitz. But you must love him on some level in order to still be married to him after five years and to want to have his babies. At the end of the day Liv it is your life, you only get one life. You need to live it how you wish; you need to do what makes you happy. I can't tell you what to do, I can give you my thoughts which I have just done but you need to seriously think is the thrill of being with Fitz worth destroying your marriage for?" Olivia looked at Abby intently taking everything in which she had just said. _What did she want? What made her happy? Who made her happy?_

"When I am with Fitz I feel as if I'm drowning; as if he is consuming me. All I can think about is him." Olivia said softly.

"That's not healthy Liv." Abby replied.

"But, him walking away from me this afternoon I can't explain it, it felt as if I can't breathe." She said shakily.

"It's obvious you still love him Liv. But love shouldn't be like that. The hold he has over you, I have never seen anything like it. It's unhealthy and kind of scary to see." Abby said worriedly.

"It's not just him Abby. It's the hold we have over each other, I can't explain it, I can't control myself around him. I thought I would be able too; that I would be able to resist the pull I feel whenever I am near him but I can't." Olivia explained honestly.

"I don't know what to say Liv, all I can say is you need to think about this clearly. You have two choices; commit yourself 100% to your marriage and squeeze your legs tight together whenever you come into contact with Fitz. Because you will come into contact with him seeing as Edison is working for the Grant's. Or you start fucking around with him again and blow up your marriage and your life in the process."

Olivia sighed at Abby's honesty before replying, "I'm going to commit myself 100% to my marriage."

"You haven't even thought about it Liv." Abby scolded, not believing what her friend was saying.

"There's nothing to think about, I made a commitment to Edison and I am not breaking it anymore that what I have already done." She said trying to sound determined.

"I hope you're sure about this Liv, because if in a couple of weeks time I have to pick you up in hysterics again over that douche bag I swear to god I will kill the both of you." Abby said trying to be serious.

"I'm deadly serious." Olivia said laughing at Abby's last comment.

"Being serious now Liv, If you ever need to talk to me I am here for you." Abby said honestly.

"Thank you Abby, I appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done today without you. I love you." Olivia said pulling Abby into a tight hug.

"I love you too. Now keep your legs shut and don't let a certain older man with beautiful curly hair near that cookie jar." Abby said into Olivia's neck as she hugged her back.

"Abby!" Olivia exclaimed hitting her friend's shoulder playfully.

Abby laughed and stood up excusing herself to go to the toilet.

Olivia sat back in the sofa submersed in her own thoughts. _Would she be able to control herself around Fitz? She loved him, she really did. But her commitment is to her husband; Fitz is the love of her life she knows that, perhaps in another world then could have been happy and together._

Olivia took her iphone out of her handbag which was next to her on the floor, she ignored the five missed calls off of her husband and sent a text to III; _Fitz._

OD: _Fitzy, I love you too; I'm in love with you too. But I am married; marriage holds significant meaning to me. You may feel as if I am hiding from myself, but I am doing what I feel is right. Maybe in another lifetime we could have been happily married like we often dreamed about. But, we are living the lives we have and I'm committing myself to my marriage. I know our paths will cross on occasion and all I'm asking for us to be civil with each other. Don't ever doubt my love for you._

 _Love Always,_

 _Your Livvy_.

Olivia hit send on her phone as a tear streamed down her cheek; _her heart crumbled in her chest in a way that only Fitzgerald Grant III could cause._


	9. Chapter 9: One For The Road

A Certain Romance

Chapter 9 - One For The Road

 _October 8_ _th_ _2010_

"Do you know what my favorite part of the week is?" He murmured into the back of her dark wavy hair.

"Mmmm… What?" Olivia asked softly, she was feeling so relaxed; so at peace in his arms.

"When I'm inside you." He huskily whispered into her ear. His right thumb stroked lazy circles where his large hand was placed on her bare silky thigh.

Her breath caught in her throat before she started laughing. "Fitzy!"

"I'm teasing baby, the best part of my week is spending time with you Livvy; getting to hold you in my arms; getting to feel your body against mine." Fitz's deep voice said sensually from behind her. They had finished their second round of mind-blowing sex ten minutes earlier and were currently basking in their post sex euphoria. Fitz was currently sat on the floor against the leather sofa in the main living room of the Grant Estate, wearing just a pair of dark navy blue Ralph Lauren sweatpants. Olivia was sat in between his legs with her back leant against his bare chest; wearing just his blue and white pinstriped Brooks Brother's shirt which, which was barely buttoned up. It was Wednesday and it was currently 9pm in the evening. Fitz and Olivia had left work together at FTG Enterprises at 6:30pm and he had taken her back to the Grant Estate with him. Gerry Grant was currently away in Europe and Mellie Grant was away visiting her sister in New York with baby Teddy until Friday. His children Karen and Jerry were at Boarding School.

"Mmmm… mine too." Olivia agreed turning her face slightly so she could place a soft kiss against his chiseled jaw line.

"Have I told you how fucking sexy you look in my shirt baby?" he moaned out, his large hand inched towards the buttons. "You're so incredibly beautiful Livvy." He confessed as he started to unbutton the few buttons which were holding the shirt somewhat closed.

"You may have told me before." Olivia said sexily as she began to rub her ass slowly against his crotch. The shirt fell open leaving her body completely exposed to his touch. His left hand reached for her left breast as he softly began to massage it.

"Mmmm… that feels good baby." Olivia whimpered in pleasure against his solid body; _always needing more from him._

"Come away with me next weekend." Fitz asked as his fingers paid extra attention to her nipple, which hardened at his touch.

"Where to?" Olivia asked trying to concentrate on what he was saying to her; _she was getting lost in the pleasure of his touch._

"My villa down in South Beach, Miami, a weekend of sun, sea, sand and hopefully us naked." He replied whilst his right hand inched slowly up her thigh as his left hand began to massage her neglected right breast. She moaned at his touch whilst her ass began to rub harder against his crotch.

"W-What about your wife?" she asked.

"Mellie's my problem, not yours." He replied, his finger brushing against her folds, which were soaking wet. "You're so wet baby."

"Mmmm." She whimpered as she felt his penis hardening against her ass.

"Keep moving your ass like that baby and I'll enter you from behind." He growled in her ear.

"Please." She begged; _needing him inside of her again._

"Stop being naughty. It's my turn to look after you, lean into me and relax." He instructed as his finger circled her swollen clit.

"Fitzzz…." She moaned out.

"Say you'll come away with me." He whispered in her ear, his tongue licking her lobe as two of his fingers entered her.

"Fitz… yes-s of course I'll come away with you." She stuttered out.

"Good girl." He murmured as he fingered her, she was crying out as she felt her orgasm start to build.

"Let go for me pretty girl." His baritone voice commanded as he used his thumb to massage her clit whilst his fingers pumped in and out of her.

"F-Fitz" she screamed as she came on his fingers. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked one of them clean, she was staring at him as he offered his second finger to her. "Taste yourself." She sucked his finger clean and he moaned in approval.

"Let me take care of you." Olivia ordered before turning round and she straddled his waist with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her fingers started to play with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. Fitz stared at her, his shirt she was wearing was wide open exposing all of her body for him to stare at. He lowered his face to suck on her nipple, which was in front of him. "Fitz." She hissed out and threw her neck back in laughed onto her chest; she swatted the back of his neck with her hand and said sounding annoyed.

"I want to look after you, I can feel how hard you are baby." She grinded her naked centre against his crotch; she could feel his hard erection through his sweatpants.

"I just want to hold you Livvy." He whispered, placing a soft kiss against her lips. Olivia looked into his beautiful blue eyes; _drowning in them._ He stared back at her; both of them getting lost in each other's gaze.

"I love you Livvy." He said softly smiling at her.

"I love you too Fitz." She whispered, smiling back at him; _her heart raced in her chest; it always did when he told her he loved her._ He pulled her body into his, his arms wrapping around her securely and he burrowed his face into the crook of her neck. "This really is the best part of my week." He murmured into her neck.

"Mine too baby, mine too." She whispered stroking his bare back softly.

* * *

 _October 11th 2010_

"Liv where are you?" Olivia heard Fitz shout from the room next door. She was currently in the bathroom of the master suite, which they were sharing for the weekend in his huge luxurious villa in Miami. "Coming." Olivia shouted back, she quickly hid the box, she was holding, in the paper bag she had received when she bought the item and hid it in one of the drawers under the sink she was using for the weekend. She unlocked the door and stepped into the master bedroom.

"There you are, I've got a surprise for you." Fitz said excitedly walking over to her and pulling her body into his.

"What surprise?" Olivia asked looking up at him, he looked a mixture of proud and excited. His blue eyes were twinkling happily. _He also looked very handsome she thought to herself._ He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, the first few buttons were undone exposing his brown chest hair and he had on black dress pants.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Olivia asked confused at what he had in store for her. She was currently wearing her denim shorts from earlier and her gold string bikini top from when they had been to his private beach, outside the villa, earlier on in the afternoon.

"I've cooked for you." He said beaming proudly at her.

"What?" she asked trying to keep a straight face but failed miserably as she started laughing.

"Laugh all you want Livvy, but I've cooked a meal for you and you're going to love it." He winked pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

"I didn't know you could cook." Olivia laughed against his lips.

"You wound me baby, I've been on this planet for nearly 45 years. Of course I can cook." He laughed playfully.

"You are a Grant." She teased him.

"Doesn't mean we are all, spoiled little rich boys." He defended pinching her ass.

"Fitz." She hissed, swatting his arm.

He smirked back at her "Put a t-shirt on and come and join me."

"But I need to have a shower and put a dress on, you are looking all handsome and smart." She whined batting her eyelashes at him.

"Batting you eyelashes isn't going to work on me baby. Dinner is nearly ready; I don't care what you wear. You can eat with me naked for all I care, but I thought you may be a bit cold outside. We're eating on the patio."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him "As if you would be able to concentrate on your food. Nothing on your plate would be eaten if I sat and ate with you naked."

"You're right, I would be eating you instead." He smiled wolfishly at her and licked his lips while eyeing her centre.

"Stop being a perv, old man and let me find a t-shirt to wear." She laughed shoving him out of the door.

"Less of the old man missy." He laughed before she slammed the wooden door in his face.

"Five minutes Liv or I'll be coming back in." she heard him shout.

"Whatever Fitz." She shouted back. She had a look in the walk-in wardrobe and couldn't find anything she wanted to wear, she looked at the bed and saw Fitz's gray NAVY shirt folded up that he often wore as pajamas. She chucked it on and stared at herself in the mirror. _The playful teasing had took her mind off of the item she had hid in the bathroom, it had taken her mind of what she needed to tell him; what she was dreading telling him._

* * *

 _15 Minutes Later_

"Wine?" Fitz asked holding up a glass to Olivia. They were currently sat at a table on the patio by Fitz's infinity pool, which looked out onto the ocean. There were fairy lights turned on and Fitz had set the patio table up, it looked really beautiful. He laid the table with cutlery, silverware and candles and a vase of red roses. Olivia looked at him a smiled a teary smile "Uh no thanks I have a headache, did you do all of this?" she asked feeling overwhelmed with emotion as she took in her beautiful surroundings.

"Yeah." He replied sheepishly.

"It's beautiful Fitz." She smiled taking his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"You deserve it Livvy, I wish I could do stuff like this for you all the time. But you know I can't." he replied giving her a sad, apologetic smile.

"I know baby, let's not talk about that now." She said not wanting to discuss the topic of his wife and children.

"Ok, well first of all we have oysters to start." He announced, leaning over and lifting the metal cover off of her plate and then doing the same to his own. Olivia looked down at the oysters and felt her stomach turn; _she couldn't eat them, she shouldn't eat them._

"Don't you like them? We ate oysters that time I took you to that new seafood restaurant for lunch back home." Fitz said sounding confused as he watched her expression as she eyed the seafood.

"I feel a bit queasy." Olivia said looking at Fitz apologetically.

"Are you ok? Do you need to lie down?" Fitz asked worriedly, his eyes scanning over her quickly to see if he could see any signs of her being unwell.

"I'm fine, what've you cooked for the main meal?" she asked trying to sound chirpy; _she really needed to tell him what she had been hiding from him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it._

"Your favorite, prawn linguine. I even made the pasta." He beamed proudly.

She looked at him shocked "When did you have the time to do all this?"

"When you were napping earlier." He explained standing up, picking up both of the untouched plates of oysters.

"I don't think I'll be able to stomach that. I'm sorry Fitz, I know how much time you spent doing this for me."

Fitz stared at her, she could see the questions flashing in his mind "Are you sure you're ok, is there something you need to tell me?"

"I'm fine." She smiled tightly.

"It's just, please don't get mad at me Liv. But you've been tired all day; you're not drinking any wine. And you won't touch any seafood. Are you sure there's not anything you need to tell me?" he placed the plates back on the table and stepped forward crouching next to her seat and taking her hand in his.

She looked down at him and started to cry softly. "I-I-I'm pregnant." She stuttered. Fitz looked up at her in shock; his eyes drank her in as his gaze lowered to her stomach. He lifted his gray NAVY shirt she was wearing up to expose her flat stomach, he placed his large hand on it and stroked her stomach softly.

"Hi Baby, your Mommy has just given me the best present anybody could ask for; you. I'm your Daddy." Fitz whispered against Olivia's stomach overcome with emotion. A gut-wrenching sob erupted from Olivia's chest as she heard Fitz's words; _her heart was breaking._

"St-t-op Fitz. Please stop." She begged tugging on his curls to bring his head up to look at her. Fitz placed the t-shirt she was wearing back down and looked up at her.

"It's ok to be scared Livvy, I swear you have nothing to worry about. I will stand by you and our baby Liv, It's time I divorce Mellie. God, this is everything I've been dreaming of, to start a family with you. This is the best news you could have ever given me." He beamed at her as he placed his hands softly against her cheeks and wiped away her tears; it was no use more were falling. Olivia looked at him; he looked so happy, so excited; _and what she was about to say next was going to destroy him._

"It-t's n-n-ot yours." She stuttered out turning her face into his palm unable to look at him.

"What?" he asked unable to understand her.

"The baby, it's not yours." she whimpered as she begun to cry again.

Fitz stumbled back, his eyes flashing with a mixture of emotions; hurt, betrayal, confusion, and loss. "What are you talking about Olivia?"

"I'm sorry F-fitz. I'm so sorry." She whimpered unable to look at him.

He was stood up staring at her "How is it not mine? What are you trying to say? You've been sleeping with someone else?" he roared out at her in anger and jealousy.

Olivia flinched at the volume of his voice and croaked out "I have a boyfriend."

Fitz stared at her unable to speak, Olivia could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "Say something Fitz, please."

"How do you know it's not mine?" he asked glaring at her.

"I'm eight weeks gone, the baby was conceived when you were away on that business trip to Japan for a month." She replied meekly. "There's no way it's yours."

Fitz nodded his head and muttered" How long, how long have you been fucking someone else?"

"A year." Olivia whimpered meekly; _she felt awful; she wished deep down that the baby was Fitz's, but it wasn't and that devastated her._

He laughed shaking his head at her "A fucking year, you've been cheating on me for a year. I guess I never meant anything to you huh Olivia?" he reached over the table and grabbed the wine bottle and took a swig out of it, not even bothering to pour a glass.

"How can I cheat on you Fitz? You are married, you have a family. You were never mine. All I've had, all we are is stolen moments. Hiding, sneaking around, quickies whenever your wife isn't around" she cried at him.

"That's fucking bullshit Olivia. You know my relationship with Mellie, yes she's my wife, and yes we have a family together. But I don't love her; you know that. The only time I ever have sex with her is when I have to fulfill my marriage obligation to give her a child." He roared at her.

"How do I know that's the truth Fitz? How can you seriously expect me to sit around and not live my life when you are never going to leave your wife." Olivia said wiping away her tears in frustration.

"Because if you loved me then you would trust me." He said simply as he took another gulp of his drink.

"I do love you." Olivia sobbed; standing up and taking a step towards him.

"Please don't come any closer, p-please don't." he pleaded looking away from her. Olivia looked at him; he looked distraught. She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around him; his head fell into her chest.

"You've broken me." He cried.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried as she clung onto him.

"Let's go to bed."Fitz whispered into her neck.

"Huh?" Olivia asked quietly, not sure she had heard him correctly.

"Let me hold you for one last night, please Livvy. Let me just pretend that this isn't real, give me one more night. Because tomorrow, tomorrow I am letting you go. Letting you be happy with h-him." Fitz cried. Olivia pulled him tighter to her and sobbed into his shirt; _both clinging to each other._

* * *

Half an hour later they were both lead in bed. All Olivia was wearing was Fitz's NAVY t-shirt and Fitz was wearing just his boxers. Fitz had cleaned the plates away from outside and they had both done their nighttime routines in silence. Olivia stared up at the ceiling in the darkness. "I-I-m so sorry Fitz." She whimpered; her body shaking as she begun to cry. Fitz pulled her close to him and she clung onto him; their arms wrapping around each other with Olivia's head resting against his bare chest. "No talking, let's just hold each other and pretend that everything is alright, that tomorrow isn't the end." He whispered croakily into her hair.

"I love you." She whimpered.

"I love you too Livy." He croaked back.

They clung onto each other and both silently cried into the darkness; _at the looming end of their relationship, crying for the loss of each other._


	10. Chapter 10: Come Back To Me

A Certain Romance

Chapter 10 - Come Back To Me

It had been two months since Olivia had decided to commit herself one hundred percent to her marriage. She hadn't seen or spoken to Fitzgerald Grant since that heartbreaking afternoon at Café Luna; _he never responded to her text. She spent days waiting for a reply that never came._ Herself and her husband had been on vacation to Bora Bora for three weeks, they spent time together and she tried to push thoughts of _him_ out of her mind. It had somewhat worked, but at times when she was alone images of his handsome face flashed into her mind. She wondered how he was and what he was doing. _She would always be annoyed with herself after, annoyed with herself that she was still thinking about him. But she couldn't control her mind, her emotions or her heart when it came to him._

It was now the beginning of September. Fall was approaching and Edison was going back to work; _back to working for him; Fitzgerald Grant The Third._

"Liv, what time shall I invite them to come round tomorrow?" Edison Davis asked his wife as they sat at their kitchen island eating their breakfast. It was currently 7:00am and they were spending some time together before Edison had to leave for work.

"Huh?" Olivia replied looking up from her iPad at her husband with a raised eyebrow; _she had no idea what he was talking about._

"Fitz and Mellie Grant, did you forget?" he replied shaking his head at his wife.

"How could I forget something we have never spoken about?" She hissed at him; _her heart was racing, she couldn't have him in her house. She couldn't see him. She didn't want to see him. If he wasn't around then she had more chance of trying to suppress her feelings and remain one hundred percent committed to her husband._

"Oh shit Liv, I'm sorry. I forgot I said to Fitz last week when we had a conference call that I wanted to invite him and Mellie over for dinner tomorrow. I thought it would be nice, we haven't all had dinner together for months and it's our turn to host" Edison smiled as he took a bite out of his piece of toast that his wife had made for him.

"Well thanks for informing me of this. You expect me to host a fucking dinner party and you give me one day's notice!" Olivia exclaimed jumping up from her stool and started pacing around the kitchen. She had her arms crossed against her silk pajamas. _Her mind was racing with thoughts of seeing him again; her heart hammering in her chest._

"Liv, baby I'm sorry." Edison begged apologetically as he watched his wife closely.

"That won't excuse it Edison." She hissed at him as she continued to pace up and down the tiled kitchen floor.

"Why are you panicking? You love hosting dinner parties and you like the Grants." Edison asked confused at his wife's frantic behavior. Olivia whipped her head to look at him and gave him a pointed glare

"That is not the point." She hissed at him in anger.

"Well what is the point Olivia?" he asked getting frustrated with her.

"How the fuck do you expect me to get a dinner party ready for tomorrow?" she growled at him.

"Well you aren't fucking working at the moment. You have nothing else to do, I'm sure it's not that hard to decide what you want to cook and then go to the shops and cook the food." He hissed back at her.

Olivia felt a lump in her throat at her husband's harsh words. "I gave up being involved in the day to day running of my business, for you. So that we could start a family. Don't you dare stand there and say I don't do anything all day. I still get involved with cases from home." She screamed at him as tears started to threaten to fall from her brown eyes.

Edison laughed lowly at her "Starting a family. You would actually have to have sex with me for that to happen. You have barely let me touch you for the past three months."

"Fuck you." Olivia cried before storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

Olivia was sat on her leather sofa in her spacious living room, she was still in her pajamas and was in a foul mood from the fight she had with her husband earlier that morning. It was now nearing 2:00pm and she felt her phone vibrate from next to her, she saw her husband's name flash up indicating he was calling her.

She sighed and picked up. "Olivia honey, I'm sorry." She heard his voice say apologetically to her.

She sighed "Whatever."

"Look babe, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said earlier. It was disgusting and I should have gave you more notice, instead of springing the dinner party on you this morning." He apologized.

Olivia still wasn't impressed with him; she was still furious with her husband. "Is that it?" she asked sounding bored.

"I've spoken to Fitz…" Edison started to say; _her heart was beating erratically at the mention of his name and her hands were beginning to get clammy._ "And we have decided to go out for dinner tomorrow evening instead, I said that you had become busy with a case at work and it would be easier if we ate out. I said that next time we would host." He explained sounding happy at his solution.

"Ok" she muttered back at him. _She was now nervous, extremely nervous about seeing him again. How would he react to her? What would he say?_

"Is that all you are going to say?" Edison asked sounding annoyed at her lack of words.

"Yes. Goodbye Edison." She hissed before slamming her iphone on the wooden coffee table. She leant forward and took the cork out of her wine bottle, that she hadn't finished the night before, and poured herself a large glass in the dirty glass from the previous night. She sighed and leant back into the sofa. Her mind was racing with thoughts of him; _Fitz._ She picked up her phone and clicked on a familiar contact in her address book.

"Hey Liv." Her best friends voice greeted her.

"I'm seeing him tomorrow." She fired out, as she clutched her wine glass in her left hand and her phone in her right.

"Liv." Abby's voice said warningly to her.

"Tomorrow, myself, my idiotic husband, Mellie and _him_ are all going out for dinner." Olivia mumbled before taking a sip of her wine.

"Ok… well you knew this would happen and you knew that you would see him again." Abby said trying to be a voice of reason.

"That's not the point." Olivia hissed, she felt as if everyone was out to piss her off today.

"Well what's the point?" Abby asked.

"H-h-h-e never replied to my text." Olivia whispered quietly.

"What?" Abby asked getting more confused by her best friend.

"The text I sent when I said I lo-o-ve him but I'm committing myself to my marriage. He never replied." Olivia explained, stuttering slightly. She began to pour herself another glass of red wine.

"Are you day drinking?" Abby exclaimed as she heard the sound of the glass being poured.

She started ranting" Yes I fucking am, I'm sat on the sofa in my fucking pajamas at 2pm in the afternoon drinking a bottle of wine. I have had a fucking shit day all because of my fucking idiotic husband. Do you know what that idiot did? This morning he decided to spring it on me that I was supposed to be hosting a dinner party for Mellie and F-F-F." unable to say his name she carried on "We got into a massive argument, and then he called to say that he had spoken to F-F-F-itz and that we were going to go out for dinner tomorrow instead. So yes I am fucking day drinking because I am stressed the fuck out, because tomorrow I am going to have to see him again. And it's going to be hard and it's going to hurt and I don't know how I am going to react to seeing him. He'll be sat there looking all perfect and handsome and I'll be a fucking nervous wreck, and he'll look at me or say something inappropriate that will have me wanting him again and I don't know if I am strong enough to say no. Fuck." She rambled as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"OLIVIA" Abby screamed down the phone, trying to get her to stop rambling.

"You are a strong woman, you have chosen to commit yourself to your marriage. This will be the test to see if you are truly committed; I know you can do it. If you really want to."

"What if I don't want to?" she sniffled.

"What?" Abby exclaimed.

"What if I don't want to commit myself to my marriage." She said sounding more confident; _the wine was having its affect on her, making her more open._

"You don't mean that." Abby laughed nervously.

"I want him Abby." Olivia replied "In the worse way." She admitted honestly.

"Olivia." Abby warned again.

"What it's true, I think about him all the time. Even when I shouldn't, even when I said I wouldn't. I think about him when I pleasure myself, I even think about him when Edison is trying to make love to me. That's the only way I can cum is by imagining it is him, imagining it is him inside of me; imagining it is him making love to me, imagining it is him fucking me." Olivia said seriously as she took another drink of her wine. The line was silent; all she could hear was Abby breathing. "I'm disgusting, aren't I?" Olivia laughed sadly.

"Yes." Abby agreed.

"Thanks." Olivia sighed, _what she had confessed was true. She wasn't drunk; it felt good to finally be honest._

"What are you going to do? Edison doesn't deserve to be cheated on." Abby said desperately, trying to make her friend see sense.

"I know." Olivia agreed tiredly.

"So, what you're going to do it anyway? You need to have respect for your husband and respect for yourself, instead of whoring yourself out to that disgusting old man." Abby ranted at her.

"I do respect myself and don't you dare say that about him. You don't know him like I know him." Olivia hissed enraged at her friend.

"Clearly I don't, but I know for a fact that all he seems to do is hurt you." Abby replied.

Olivia laughed and shook her head, "We hurt each other Abby. It's not just him, the things I have done to him are a lot worse than what he has done to me."

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked.

Olivia sighed "Bye Abby." before hanging up.

She scrolled through her contacts until she found III and clicked the call button. _She felt her heart racing in her chest as the phone started to ring._

She thought she was going to get the voicemail, until she heard _his_ deep baritone voice murmur "Hi."

She swallowed and whispered back "Hi."

She could hear him breathing in her ear "Livvy…"

"Fitz" she murmured back to him.

"Livvy… what do you want?" he asked sounding confused and wary of her.

"You." She whispered; _her hands were sweating and her breathing was shallow._ The line went silent and she could hear him breathing heavily. "It's 2:30pm on a Monday afternoon and I'm day drinking on my sofa in my pajamas." She started to say.

"You're drunk." He interrupted.

"Fitzgerald, I am not drunk let me speak". She hissed at him.

"What pajama's are you wearing, little silky ones?" his deep sexy voice teased her.

"Behave." She warned him.

"I'll try." He flirted.

"I was sat here panicking that I was nervous to see you tomorrow, nervous at how I would react to seeing you. Then I realized, these past two months even when I have tried not to think about you, tried not to want you, tried not to love you. It's been impossible, I want you, I need you and I will always love you. I was a fucking idiot before, my feelings for you are overwhelming, and they over power me. I was scared. I wanted to be loyal to my husband, but I can't not when it comes to you. I'm disgusting and despicable. But, I'll always want you Fitzy. Always." She was crying as she said those last words to him.

"Livvy baby, shush don't cry." He whispered back to her.

"I love you." She cried back as she tried to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you too, always Livvy. Always." Fitz's voice cracked as she heard him getting emotional.

"I need you. I need to see you." She whimpered to him.

"I'll pick you up, we can go somewhere." He said quickly, she smiled at the happiness present in his voice.

"Take me to our suite at the Four Seasons." She replied standing up from the sofa.

"Livvy…. Are you sure?" he warned.

"I'm sure." She said confidently; _this is it, there is no going back from this._

He swallowed before saying "Text me you address and I'll come straight away."

"Ok see you soon." She smiled even though he couldn't see her face.

"Don't wear any panties." He teased.

"Fitzy!" she giggled in a warning tone.

"This is really happening?" he asked in disbelieve.

"This is really happening." She giggled back to him.

"I love you Sweet Baby." He sighed sounding content.

Her breath hitched in her throat at hearing him call her that "I love you too Fitzy, see you soon." She then hung up. She stared at herself in the mirror in the living room, _she finally felt at ease, she felt excited for what was to come, but above all she felt content. This was the beginning of her doing what makes her happy; her starting to take control of her life and her own happiness._


	11. Chapter 11: Life to Come

A Certain Romance

Chapter 11 – Life to Come

"Hi" Olivia whispered breathlessly whilst she stared at Fitz who was stood at the front door of the house; the house which she shared with her husband. She slowly trailed her eyes over his 6ft 2 inch frame; _drinking him in._ He was wearing a Brooks Brother navy suit with a white shirt and blue tie, it looked as if he had came straight from work. His brown slightly gray curly hair was in disarray; as if he had been running his hands through it. Olivia smiled to herself; _that was a nervous habit of his._ Brown met blue; _Olivia felt as if time had stopped._ His beautiful blue eyes were twinkling at her; _twinkling with hope; with love, with happiness._

"Hi" his deep rich baritone voice rumbled. Olivia shivered at the intensity of the moment; _shivered at the feel of his eyes on her._ After their phone call twenty minutes earlier, she had rushed to take a shower and had quickly changed into a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a cream cable knit sweater, she had no makeup on and her hair was in it's natural curls; _her natural beauty shone through._

"You look beautiful, so beautiful." His husky voice whispered to her as he gently pulled her into his strong muscular arms. His arms circled her waist as he pressed his body into hers; hugging her tightly to him. His face was buried into the crook of her neck; _as if he was inhaling her; breathing her in._ She ran her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck as she breathed him in also; _which set a flurry of butterflies in her stomach._ After what only felt like seconds, but was in fact two minutes Olivia whispered to him "Fitz."

"Mmm..?" he murmured back, his voice vibrating against her neck.

"Shall we go?" She asked untangling her hands from his hair. Fitz lifted his head and looked down at her, his eyes shone with so much emotion. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stroked his cheek softly.

"Take me away from here. Take me away from here" she pleaded quietly.

Fitz looked at her softly and took her small, dainty hand in his. "Ok." He whispered gently.

Olivia picked up her Prada overnight bag, which was by the wooden front door and then closed the door and locked it. Wordlessly Fitz took Olivia's bag from her and walked her towards his black Porsche Cayenne, which was parked, on her drive. He opened her door and helped her in before placing her bag in the trunk of the car and then got in himself and sped off in the direction of the Four Seasons.

* * *

After a twenty-minute car journey, which was mainly silent; _a comfortable silence, a silence full of contentment._ They arrived at the Four Seasons. Olivia checked into their room, using a fake name. So there was no trace of either of them being there. She then met Fitz by the elevator. They were now stood waiting for the elevator to take them up to the floor, which their room was situated on. They were holding onto each other's hand; _had been since they left her house, only being separated when she went to check in at the front desk. They were afraid to let go of each other, scared that what was happening wasn't real._ The bell dinged and they stepped inside, Fitz pressed the button for their floor and they stood in silence; _still holding hands._

"I'm nervous." Olivia whispered staring straight ahead of her; _purposely not looking at him_.

Fitz turned his face to look at her; "You have nothing to worry about Livvy." He tried to reassure her, he placed her bag on the floor, which he was still carrying and moved his body in front of hers so he was facing her. He placed his hands softly to cup her beautiful face.

"I don't want you to do anything that you will regret." He whispered to her reassuringly. "You can turn around and walk out of here now. We can forget this ever happened."

"No, I don't want to forget this. I can't forget this." She whispered to him.

"We can just talk and I'll be happy. Right now I just want however much of you that you are willing to give to me."

"I don't want to talk." She replied, her eyes boring into his.

"There's no pressure baby, this is whatever you want." He replied still gazing straight into her beautiful brown orbs. She looked back at him; _her heart melted._

"Ok." She said softly reaching up to stroke his soft cheek.

"What do you want?" he asked, she could feel his hands trembling against her face; his stare was full of _love, questioning and lust._

"You" she whimpered, _she could feel herself getting turned on by his stare; feel herself getting wet for him._

The elevator door opened signaling they had reach their floor, Fitz chuckled amusedly and picked up her bag before taking her hand in his. Olivia sighed in annoyance at being inturepted.

"Here we are." Fitz said as they reached room 403; _their room._ _Their room which they had spent many nights in, their room which they spent many weekends hidden away from the outside world._ He unlocked the door to the room with the keycard Olivia was given downstairs and opened the door for her so that she could walk in. As soon as the door opened so many memories came flooding back into her mind; _the most significant memory was of when he first told her he was in love with her._

* * *

 _April 3_ _rd_ _2007_

"Livvy?" she heard Fitz's sexy voice whisper from behind her, she felt his hands gently stroking her naked stomach and could feel his semi-hard erection nestled against her back.

"Mmmm?" she answered tiredly, she was worn out; _he had worn her out. They had been sleeping together for the past four months and they could never get enough of each other. Fitzgerald Grant consumed her mind, body and soul._

"You're so fucking beautiful." He murmured into her ear and then kissed the side of her neck softly. She shivered at the feel of his lips on her neck and giggled whilst she rolled over so they were face to face, she stroked his cheek tenderly "You're not too bad yourself."

"Yeah for an old man." He laughed humorously, wrapping his arms around her naked body.

She frowned at him "Less of the old man, Mister."

"I am an old man, compared to you I am." He said seriously looking deeply into her eyes. She looked back at him; _the age gap didn't matter to her, she didn't care about it. All she saw in front of her was an incredible man, an incredible man who she thought she was falling in love with; knew she was falling in love with._ A _married man who wasn't fully hers._

"I don't care about that, you know I don't care about." She whispered stroking his face again. He sighed and kissed her lips softly; _with so much love._

"What did you think of me when you first met me?" He asked teasingly trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't remember, it was so long ago." She teased shoving his bare chest.

He roared with laughter "It was six months ago baby. Tell me what did you think of me?"

She looked at him seriously whilst stroking his light brown chest hair; she felt her heart racing in her chest and whispered softly. "You took my breath away."

He smiled at her with his blue eyes twinkling with emotion "You took my breath away too Livvy, and you continue to do so every time I see you."

"Oh Fitz." She whimpered as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek; _he overwhelmed her in the best way possible._

"You are the most incredible woman I know Livvy, you are young and you have your whole life ahead of you and you are going to do amazing things. You are so smart, so determined you inspire me everyday. Your beauty and your brains outstand me, you are my light in the darkness." He held her face in his strong hands, wiping away her tears, which were now free flowing.

"I love you, I'm in love with you Olivia Carolyn Pope." Olivia looked at him tears streaming out of her eyes, she was sobbing with so much emotion. She had never experienced this; _never had experienced love._ She wrapped her arms around him; _their naked bodies clinging to one another._

"I love you too, I'm in love with you too Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. You're an incredible man." she cried into his neck. She felt him exhale against her and he pulled away from her to look into her eyes, he was looking at her with slight disbelief

"Yo-o-u love me too?" he stuttered. Olivia laughed at him through her tears, _not used to seeing the normally confident Fitzgerald Grant unsure of himself_.

"Of course I do, you silly old man." She teased.

Fitz looked at her shaking his head as he laughed at her. "Naughty."

Olivia smirked at him. "When I first met you I also did think you were a shameless flirt, a very sexy shameless flirt." She teased flirtingly. He smirked back at her and claimed her plump lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Olivia brushed past him making sure her ass teased his cock as she walked into the room.

Fitz moaned "You little minx," before closing the door. He placed her bag on the floor and followed her to the sitting area; the room was a suite; it was huge. There was a sitting area, bedroom, bathroom and a balcony. She was sat on the beige sofa giving him an inviting look _; beckoning him to come closer with her sultry brown eyes._ She watched him as he sauntered over to her, _his tall frame walking with such a sexual presence._ He sat mere inches away from her on the sofa.

She smirked at him as he leant back into his seat, his eyes glued on her. "I think we should talk." He said his blue eyes boring into her; watching her reaction. Her eyebrows raised at him; _not expecting him to say that, not expecting him to show so much control around her._

"I don't think so." Olivia said huskily as she began to straddle his lap.

"Livvy…." He moaned as she sat in his lap facing him, she moaned at the feel of his rock hard erection pressed against her jean-covered core. Heat flamed throughout her body; _she needed him so bad, wanted him so bad. She needed to feel him, touch him. She needed him to fuck her; make love to her. She needed Fitzgerald Grant._

"You're this hard for me baby and all you want to do is talk?" She teased staring into his eyes, which were now stormy blue with lust.

"Livvy.." he moaned again. She giggled at him as she played with his blue tie pulling him to her with his tie so that their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"You haven't kissed me yet Fitzy. How rude." His breathing became ragged as she watched him leaning into her; _her_ _heart was pounding erratically in her chest and her panties were soaked through; soaked for him; soaked because of him. She was extremely wet for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III._


	12. Chapter 12: Here With Me

A Certain Romance

Chapter 12 – Here With Me

His lips crashed against hers whilst his big, strong, thick hands wound around each of her hips, rubbing her jean covered core against his rock hard erection that was straining against his navy Brooks Brothers suit trousers. She moaned into his mouth at the sheer pleasure of feeling him against her, _tasting him against her lips_. Her hands shakily undid his tie, when she had successfully removed it, she threw it on the floor. She then undid the top four buttons of his white shirt, leaving his chest and chest hair slightly exposed.

"Mmmm" she moaned as his tongue begged for entry in her mouth, whilst she stroked his brown and gray chest hair softly. She hungrily allowed him entrance into her mouth and sucked on his tongue as her hands grabbed onto his graying, silky curls at the nape of his neck. His hands travelled underneath her cream cable knit sweater, stroking her soft, smooth skin in a lazy pattern. _She felt on fire, felt alive from his touch._ She pulled him closer to her by his hair and continued to grind her pelvis onto his; _needing to be closer to him, needing to feel closer to him._

"Fuck Livvy." He moaned, breaking the kiss whilst hastily removing her sweater, leaving her in a simple white lace bra straddled on his lap. She looked at him with her hands still entangled in his hair, "Take it off." She commanded huskily. She watched as he gulped slightly and she stroked his cheek and softly whispered to him. "Make love to me Fitz." _She could feel her heart beating in anticipation of him being inside of her once again, the anticipation of seeing his beautiful body naked once again._ His blue eyes met her brown eyes and he gently asked, "Are you sure? There's no taking this back."

"I've never been more sure of anything." She whispered desperately; _she needed to be connected to him, needed to feel his love for her, needed to show her love to him._

He wordlessly placed his hands around her back and unclasped her lace bra softly pressing a kiss to her collarbone and then he looked down at her exposed breasts; _mesmerized by them._ He flicked her right nipple with his thumb and forefinger and then began to softly massage her breast with his strong hands.

"So beautiful, so fucking beautiful." He murmured huskily.

"Mmmm Fitz." She moaned at the feel of his hands on her, he smirked at her and then took her left nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around it as it hardened. She was squirming underneath him as her breathing become labored, _she could feel her core was on fire as her arousal for him intensified._

"I'm so wet for you baby-y-y-y-y." she moaned out as her hands found their way back into his hair.

He released her nipple from his mouth "Is that so?" he asked huskily whilst massaging her breasts.

"So fucking wet for you." She replied bringing his lips to hers and she bit on his bottom lip teasingly.

"Naughty." He smirked snaking his hands down to her ass and squeezed her jean-covered globes greedily. "Let me taste you."

She shook her head at him; "No, I need you inside of me."

He chuckled "I need to taste you Livvy."

She shook her head and smirked back at him "No Mister, I want this inside of me." she said lustfully as she looked down at his erection and gripped it firmly.

"Fuck" he hissed, his head falling back against the sofa. He giggled at him.

"Take your clothes off Fitzy." She ordered whilst getting up off of him "I'm feeling slightly underdressed." She could feel his gaze hungrily watching her as she stood before him in just her blue jeans, she smirked at him as she undid her jeans and removed them, now just standing in front of him in her white lace thong. _The way he was looking at her, caused her to shiver, the intensity of his gaze was making her legs feel weak._ From where he was sat he ripped his white shirt off, leaving him sat in just his navy suit trousers.

She looked at chest and then his abs, and felt the juices slipping between her thighs. "How the fuck are you 50?" She teased staring at him unashamedly.

"I'm sexy aren't I Livvy?" he chuckled standing up and toeing his dress shoes off.

"Yes, I'm so wet for you I'm dripping between my thighs." She admitted staring at him.

His head snapped up to look at her as he took off his belt. "You dirty girl."

She giggled and walked towards him as he removed his trousers, he was stood in front of her in his black boxer shorts and his very prominent erection was visible.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers "Are you sure about his?" he asked for the second time that afternoon.

She looked into his eyes and whispered softly "Are you having second thoughts?" His smiled gently at her and stroked her smooth makeup free cheek.

"I don't want you to regret this. I don't want you to regret me." He whispered with a slight crack in his voice. "I will be broken, you will break me." Her heart fluttered against her chest and she had to swallow a lump in her throat, her emotions were all over the place; _lust, love, empathy, happiness._ "Fitz-z-z." she stuttered.

"Shush, baby it's ok. I understand." He quietly replied, his eyes looking towards the floor dejectedly.

She sniffled as tears begun to form in her eyes, "Look at me." He slowly looked up at her. "I won't ever regret you, I have never regretted you." She whimpered as a tear began to fall down her cheek.

"You regretted what happened before in your office." he reminded her, his thumb gently wiped her tears away.

She looked at him, as another tear escaped her eye "I didn't regret it, not really. Not deep down, not in my heart."

"I have never and will never regret you either Livvy." Before he could say anything else she flung her arms around him and jumped up so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Make love to me. Show me how much you love me." She said in his ear as she then licked his earlobe slowly. His hands were gripping onto her bare ass cheeks as he walked them towards the bedroom. She was grinding herself against his boxer-covered erection as he moved them over to the bed. He placed her gently onto the bed and she pulled him down with her. He looked into her eyes as he slowly removed her thong from her legs and tossed it on the floor. She watched him as he then removed his boxers, which joined her discarded panties on the floor. She looked down at his impressive penis which was now stood at full attention; _begging to be inside of her._

 _"_ God, I forgot how big you are. Those pictures you sent me didn't do you any justice." She rambled, still staring and his hard dick.

He laughed wolfishly at her "I'm surprised you forgot how big I was, I used to tear out your insides."

"Fitz." She hissed at him. He ignored her as he placed kisses up and down her stomach, she was squirming underneath him. "Don't tease me." She whimpered impatiently.

He hovered over her and placed his hand against her pussy, "What do you want?"

"Fitz." She warned again, he smirked at her as he stroked her clit slowly. Feeling her juices on his hand.

"Is this what you want?" he asked as he begun to pick up his pace.

"Ughh… no… you-u-r dick. I need-d your dick-k Daddy-y-y." she moaned out as she felt an orgasm starting to build. He growled after hearing her call him Daddy.

"Daddy huh?" he mumbled increasing his pace again.

"Y-y-ou love being c-c-called t-t-hat" she managed to get out in-between the delirious pleasure she was feeling.

"I do" he agreed, removing his fingers from her pussy and without warning, he entered her.

"FUCK" they both cried out. She threw her head back against the pillows as her legs gripped him to her as he begun a slow, determined stroke.

"You're so tight Liv, so fucking tight." He hissed as he slammed his hard, long, thick penis back into her.

"So big." She hissed back as they found their rhythm. She wrapped her arms around him and placed kisses against his throat as he thrusted into her, she could feel her orgasm building.

"Harder baby." She moaned, he thrusted harder and she whimpered at the feeling of his chest hair rubbing against her nipples. "Y-y-yes Fitz right there." She shrieked out as he hit her g-spot. He bit down on her shoulder and she screamed out "Fuck, nearly there." Still thrusting his dick inside of her, he looked down and watched as her pussy sucked him in.

He rubbed her clit and looked down at her "look at me." He ordered. She looked at him and felt as if she was going to explode. She looked into his eyes and could see his emotions reflecting back at her; _she could see the love in his eyes._ _She could feel their hearts connecting as they started to become one_.

"Come for me. Come for me Livvy." She stared into his beautiful blue eyes as tears fell; _due to the emotional feeling of making love to him again after so long._ She orgasmed a couple of seconds later; he emptied himself inside of her not long after. She looked up at him, he had a couple of tears falling down his cheeks, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. They were both panting and were out of breath, he stroked her cheek and then he laid his head on her bare breasts and she stroked his curls. "We're a pair of emotional messes." He joked as his voice vibrated against her chest.

"That was..." she started to say but couldn't find the words to describe how incredible it had been.

"I know." Fitz agreed.

"I love you Fitz." She whispered placing a soft kissing on top of his curls.

"I love you too Livvy." He murmured back to her. "I will always love you." He was still inside of her; she loved the feel of his strong body on hers. She felt safe and content, _she felt at home. She felt this is where she belonged; she was finally back where she belonged; her heart and body was home with Fitzgerald Grant III._


	13. Chapter 13: Miracle Aligner

A Certain Romance

Chapter 13 - Miracle Aligner

Their sweaty bodies were entangled with one another after a second round of intense lovemaking. Olivia's head was resting against Fitz's chest and she was absentmindedly twirling a piece of his graying chest hair between her slender, small fingers. _Her thoughts were of them, and where did they go from here?_ He was placing gentle kisses on top of her head. "What happens next?" she whispered quietly into his muscular chest. _She needed to know._

"Whatever we want." He murmured back to her, whilst stroking her natural curly hair, softly with his large hand. She stayed silent and pulled the sheet that was covering them further up her chest.

"What do you want Livvy?" he asked looking down at her with a loving gaze, as she continued to lay with her head against his defined chest.

She looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes "You."

He smiled at her and stroked her nose with his long, thick index finger "I want you too Olivia, I want a life with you. I want everything with you. I want to call you my wife; I want you to have my baby. That is what I have always wanted, what I have always dreamed off. You are my everything."

She swallowed the lump, which had formed in her throat from hearing him pour out his heart to her, _hearing his dream; the same dream that she had many years before._

"Fitz, we need to be realistic." She said whilst getting up off of his chest and sitting up against the headboard of the bed in the hotel suite.

"I am being realistic, that is what I want, that is the future I want to have with you." He replied wrapping his strong, muscular arm around her petite frame, so she was leant against his strong shoulder.

She sighed and looked at him "We both need to get divorced first, that will be easier for me to do than you." _She had never said that out loud before, never shared that thought with anyone, never discussed divorcing Edison. It had never been an option before, never had been a thought in her mind. She used to be happy in her marriage to her husband of five years, but now she realized that she probably never was. Never truly. She never felt complete happiness with the man she chose to wed, never felt complete with sharing her life with him. Not the way in which she felt with the man whose arms were wrapped around her._

"What do you mean?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her confused.

"Don't act dumb Fitzgerald." She scolded him.

"Livvy, what are you trying to say?" he asked her, his blue eyes boring into her.

"Why now? Why is it so easy for you to get a divorce now? Why not before? Why not eight years ago when we were madly in love with each other, before all the fucking shit happened. Why do you think it's time to divorce your wife now? Why are you choosing me now?" she asked him, _she didn't understand why it was so easy for him now, when before it had never been an option, she had never been an option._

"It's not easier now, it's not going to be easy. But I don't give a fuck now; all I know is that it was the biggest mistake of my life letting you go. I am never going to make that same mistake again. We deserve to be happy Liv, I've been so unhappy for years. I need happiness, and my happiness is with you. You are my happiness. I regret not choosing you sooner Olivia. My heart has always chose you, always loved you. I have always been in love with you, even when we have been apart. But more than anything I regret not sharing my life with you, not choosing you. I've been a coward for staying married to Mellie for so long and not claiming you as mine."

Olivia sniffled trying to stop herself from crying "You are my happiness too Fitz, I love you too. You know I love you. But that doesn't answer my question. Why now?"

"You know why I couldn't get divorced before Livvy." He said looking at her sadly.

She looked at him as she remembered a conversation that had happened many years before between the pair.

* * *

 _December 25_ _th_ _2007 - 00:01am_

"Merry Christmas Sweet Baby." Fitz whispered against Olivia's soft, full, lips as he kissed her gently.

"Merry Christmas Fitzy." They were currently lead in bed in Olivia's bedroom in the apartment, which she shared with her best friend Abby. Fitz had come over to Olivia's at around 10pm on Christmas Eve, he had to be gone in the early hours of the morning of Christmas Day so that nobody had noticed he was missing from the Grant estate. Olivia had cooked a meal for them earlier, which they had eaten when he arrived. They had then made love on her kitchen floor, and had now just finished a mind blowing round of love making in her king sized bed.

"I don't want you to go later." She whispered to him as he held her in his strong embrace.

"Livvy…. Please don't." he said his voice cracking; she could hear the pain present.

Olivia cried softly in his arms "I wish more than anything, I could spend all of Christmas with you."

Fitz sighed as he stroked her back softly, trying to stop her from crying. "I wish I could spend it with you too Livvy. But we now why we can't."

"I-I know Fitz." She stuttered, "I know you have to spend it with your family, I don't want you not to be with Karen and Jerry. But it doesn't hurt any less, knowing that you'll be with her; your wife. Knowing I can't spend holidays and important occasions with you. Only ever getting hidden moments with you, always being your secret."

"It hurts me too Livvy, it truly does. You are my family too; you are the love of my life. It pains me that I can't be with you everyday, that I can't hold you in my arms every night. That I can't spend holidays, Christmas and Birthdays with you. But I can't leave Mellie. You know that." He explained, still stroking her bare back.

"If you loved me like you say you do, you would find a way of leaving her Fitz." She whimpered rolling out of his embrace and facing away from him.

"Liv, if I divorced Mellie. Big Gerry would fucking disown me, he would fire me. I would have no job, no money, and no inheritance, that fucking prenup Mellie and I both signed would see to that. Mellie would take sole custody of the children and I would be left with nothing, I would be destroyed. My dreams of running Grant Industries would be gone. I would be on the street, with no money, no job and no children." He explained looking at her.

She smiled at him sadly "But you would have me, but obviously that isn't enough." She got out of her bed and put her silk pajamas back on, not wanting to be exposed to him. _Not when she felt cheap, dirty and not enough._

Fitz got out of the bed and pulled his boxers on and stared at her "What life would I be able to provide you with Livvy? I would be broke, homeless. I wouldn't be able to give you anything."

"Not everything is about money Fitz." Olivia replied shaking her head at him. "I never realized how materialistic you are. But, I shouldn't be surprised. You are a Grant after all."

Fitz took a step away from her, he looked hurt. _She felt her stomach sink. She didn't mean that, she didn't want to hurt him._

"Fitz…" she began walking closer to him.

He put his hand up to stop her from getting any closer. "Don't Olivia." He warned.

"I'm sorry baby, please. I was upset I didn't mean it." She tried to apologize to him.

"I know Liv, I know. But, you need to understand. I can't loose my children, I can't. I have always promised myself that I would be a better father than what Big Gerry was to me. I can't leave them with Mellie, I can't." he whispered tears glistening in his eyes.

"I understand baby, I understand." Olivia whispered pulling Fitz to her and wrapping her arms around him so his head was resting in her hair. "Shush it's ok. We won't discuss this any more."

"Livvy, please know if I could, I would leave her for you, I would. But now's not the time, in the future once the company has been handed over to me and the children are older I'll be able to leave her. But right now I can't. I know it's not fair of me to ask you to put your life on hold for me; you are young, talented and fucking out of this world beautiful. You could have any man you wanted; you could live an amazing life. I understand if this is too much for you, if you decide you no longer want me." Fitz whispered into her hair where his face was resting.

Olivia shifted so that they were now staring at each other, "I'll wait for you Fitz. I love you too much not to have you in my life. I will never love anyone as much as I love you, you are it for me. You are everything to me. One day in the future, I will be your wife and I will carry your baby. That's my dream." Olivia cried stroking his beautiful, handsome face.

Fitz smiled a teary smile back at her "Years to come, I'll be spending all of my Christmas's and birthdays with you sweet baby." Fitz crashed his lips against hers as he moved them back to the bed. "I love you Olivia Pope." He said in-between kisses.

"I love you too baby." She replied back before ripping his boxer shorts off him and palming his impressive erection.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"You are in charge of Grant Industries now?" Olivia asked looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I am, and the children are older." He smiled at her squeezing her in his arms.

"But Teddy?" Olivia replied looking at him confused, _she couldn't get her hopes up, not yet. It couldn't be that easy. Could it?_

Fitz looked at her sadly "He's not mine." Olivia stared at him, _her heart was beating erratically in her chest and her stomach flipped. Twice that had happened to him, a baby not being his._

 _Her heart broke for him. "Oh Fitz…"_

"A baby can't be yours if you never have sex with the woman." Fitz chuckled sadly.

"What?" Olivia asked looking at him confused.

"I told you the truth when I said I never slept with Mellie when I was with you, our marriage was just a show. She had her life, I had mine. Somehow she found out about you and I. That's when she started sleeping with some young gardener, who I presume is Teddy's biological Father. We had an agreement; I would pretend that Teddy was mine to keep her quiet from telling big Gerry about you and I. She was also going to tell him that I beat her if I didn't agree to our agreement. It was also so that she could keep the life she was accustomed to of being a Grant, being my wife and I could take over Grant Industries."

Olivia looked at him in shock, _he was telling the truth. He was faithful to her, and yet the last year of their relationship she had cheated on him Edison._

"Oh Fitz, I'm so sorry for everything, for not trusting you." She cried against his chest.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I understand, you broke my heart at the time. I had never been more broken than what I was in Miami. But, I understand I do. It was selfish of me to expect you to wait for me it really was. You have been through so much." He whispered trying to soothe her pain.

Olivia looked at him tears streaming down her gorgeous face, "It's wrong for me to say this but when I lost the baby, I was relieved." She croaked. He wiped her tears away with his thumb as she thought back to that night she lost hers and Edison's baby.

* * *

 _October 22nd 2010_

Olivia looked at the doctor and swallowed as she told her that she had lost her baby. She looked at the doctor blankly as thoughts plagued her mind. _She knew it was wrong, but she felt relieved. She felt sad, of course she did. But she knew this was right, she wasn't ready to be a Mom. She wanted children of course she did, but she had always imagined having children with Fitz and not Edison. She was glad that after she had came back from Miami, that she hadn't told Edison she was pregnant. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she hadn't told him and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him now. There was no need to put him through the pain._ She heard the doctor say to her "Because of the fall, you will most probably have some bleeding for the next few days. You won't be able to drive yourself home. Is there anybody who can come and collect you?" The doctor asked looking at her. Olivia swallowed; the only person who knew she was pregnant was Fitz. _She couldn't ask him to get her; they last saw each other in Miami. She had resigned from FTG Enterprises the next day._ "Is that necessary?" Olivia asked.

"I'm afraid so." The doctor replied.

"There's somebody I could ask, I'll call him." Olivia responded reaching for her bag to retrieve her cell phone. The doctor left her room and Olivia stared at his name on her phone. _Fitzy._

She took a breath and clicked call, the phone rung five times and she thought he wouldn't answer.

"Olivia?" he asked sounding both confused and angry.

"I'm sorry I'll go." She replied timidly.

"Liv- Olivia, why are you calling?" she heard him correct himself from calling her Livvy. _Her heart hurt._

"I-I'm at the hospital." She whispered looking down into her lap.

"Are you hurt?" he asked frantically, she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I fell in the parking lot at the mall." She said quietly before continuing, "I lost the baby, they won't let me go unless someone picks me up. You're the only person who knows. I had no one else to call. I understand if you won't pick me up. I just thought… I don't know what I thought. I'm sorry Fitz. I've hurt you so much already. Forget I called." She rambled as she cried softly into the phone.

"Oh Livvy… I'm so sorry." He whispered to her. "Text me the address for the hospital and I'll be there right away."

"Thank you Fitz." She whimpered as the tears still streamed down her face.

"Livvy don't thank me, I'll always be here for you. Always." He replied.

After picking her up from the hospital Fitz had drove Olivia back to her apartment, luckily Abby was working late and wasn't home. Fitz had carried Olivia into the apartment, had bathed her and helped put her pyjamas on. He had just tucked her up in her bed before getting her a bottle of water. He was now perched at the end of her bed staring at her. "Livvy, how are you?"

"I'm ok." She replied looking at him sadly. _All she wanted was to be in his arms, it was selfish but she needed it._

"Is there anything you need?" he asked looking at her worriedly.

"Can you hold me?" she asked timidly not looking at him. He silently stood up, took off his black work shoes, suit jacket and undid his tie. He then lifted her blanket up and got into bed next to her, he gently pulled her to him so she was lead against his chest and he held her tightly to him. _She felt safe in his arms and slowly began to cry._

"I'm here Livvy, I'm here." He whispered to her. "I'm so sorry you lost the baby, I truly am."

"Thank you for taking care of me Fitz." She sobbed as she clung onto him.

"That's what you do for the people you love, you are there for them. No matter what." He replied stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

"I love you, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for cheating on you. I'm so sorry Fitz." She howled, _heart breaking at loosing the man who held her. The man she loved._

"I love you too Livvy. You know I do. But, I can't give you the life you deserve. I let you go in Miami, because you deserve better. You deserve a better life, a life where you are not waiting for me. I don't want to know the name of the man who you are now with, all I need is for you to happy." He cried as he held her. Olivia sobbed as they held each other. _This would be the last time they held each other, the last time they saw one another for five years._

* * *

 _Present Day_

"I was glad I lost the baby, I wasn't ready to be a Mom; not then. I was a mess from loosing you and I couldn't imagine having a baby if it wasn't with you. I felt horrible for being glad, but deep down I was." Olivia admitted quietly.

"Oh sweetheart, I understand." Fitz sympathized kissing her cheek softly.

"So what's next?" Olivia asked looking at him, stroking his jaw with her small hand.

"I file for divorce." He replied smiling at her excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked apprehensively.

"Yes, what are you going to do?" he asked her, his blue eyes shinning at her with love and with hope.

"I'm going to speak to Edison, I'm going to be honest with him. I have to be, he deserves my honesty, and after everything I've done to him. He deserves that. Then I'll also file." She replied. _She was nervous, of course she was. But she was also excited; excited because this was the start of her living the life she always had dreamt off. Living the life with the love of her live, her soulmate._

"Are you sure about this?" Fitz asked her, needing to know that there was no going back from this, no changing either of there minds. _That they were in this together._

"I'm sure, all I want is for you to be mine. Are you sure?" Olivia asked staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, I will file. The papers have already been drawn up; have been since I saw you all those months ago at the St Regis. I knew then that whatever happened, I couldn't let you go again, that somehow you would come back to me. That we would finally be together." He replied gazing at her lovingly.

Olivia pressed her lips against his, kissing him with all the love inside of her. So he could feel how much she loved him. _He was finally going to be hers. Fitzgerald Grant III was finally going to claim her as his and he was going to be hers; they would finally be each others._


	14. Chapter 14: This Is Your Life

A Certain Romance

Chapter 14- This Is Your Life

She gently pushed his chest so that he was led against the headboard of the queen-sized bed in their suite in The Four Seasons. She passionately carried on kissing his soft lips whilst she straddled her smooth legs over his waist. His large, masculine, hands were gripping her round ass as he started to massage each ass cheek greedily. "Mmm" Olivia moaned into his mouth in pleasure of the feel of his hungry, greedy touch.

"Look what you are doing to me." Fitz rasped huskily as he looked down at his fully hard erection that was nestled against Olivia's slim stomach.  
"I can feel what I am doing to you baby." Olivia giggled, as she broke away from his mouth and stared down at him, she grinded her pelvis against his large erect dick and watched him moan in satisfaction. "You tease," he moaned.

She smirked at him "Let me take care of you." She murmured huskily, she looked into his eyes as she took hold of his dick. He stared back at her; _she could see the conflicting emotions on his face._ "You don't have to Livvy." He said, his voice sounding hoarse.

"I want to taste you Fitz. Let me taste you." She demanded, _using words he would normally say to her,_ she slid off of him so she was knelt by his waist and stroked his hard long length softly with her small, delicate hand.

"Liv" he warned staring at her; _she knew she had him, she knew he wouldn't resist her. She wanted him in her mouth, she wanted to pleasure him how he had always pleasured her._ "I want you in my mouth, let me take you in my mouth" she said, keeping her brown eyes locked on his as she lowered her mouth near to his dick. She kissed the tip of his penis gently and swirled her tongue around licking up the pre cum that had escaped. His blue eyes bore into hers; she could see the _lust and passion present. He wanted this as badly as she wanted to do it._ She stroked his shaft as she took him into his mouth. "Fuck!" he cried in pleasure as she moved his dick in and out of her mouth, her tongue swirling around as she also massaged his balls. "Livvy." He cried as his hips thrusted his length further into her mouth. She picked up her pace as she could feel that he was close, "So close baby, so close." He moaned.

She continued to suck him and massage his balls when he loudly shouted "I'm gonna cum, Liv I need to pull out." Olivia ignored him and continued pleasuring him with her skilled mouth. She watched his stomach muscles flex as she saw his orgasm take a hold of him. She reached down and touched herself; _she was so wet and turned on from pleasuring him_. He jerked forwards as he violently released himself inside her, moaning her name loudly as he cumed in her mouth; she swallowed his entire load and kissed his tip softly. He was breathing heavily as he tried to regain his breath. She slowly crawled up his body placing kisses on his skin as she traveled upwards. She swirled her tongue in his belly button. "Livvy… that was... I have no words." He exclaimed sounding overwhelmed. She looked up at him and smirked at him. "I love making you speechless." _She loved the power she felt of being able to make the very vocal and confident Fitzgerald Grant speechless._ He laughed lowly "Thank you." She crawled up so she was led on his chest and they were looking at each other eye to eye. "I enjoyed it, I love having you in my mouth. I know you don't like asking me to do it, but I enjoy it. I enjoy pleasuring you." She kissed his lips softly. He cupped her face in his large hand, "God, I love you."

She smiled at him; her eyes glowing with love. "I love you too."

He pulled her closer, his strong, muscular arms wrapping around her and she nestled her face into the crook of his neck. "You smell so good. I missed how you smell." She whispered kissing his neck gently. He chuckled whilst absentmindedly stroking her curly, natural hair. A couple of minutes had passed when Olivia quietly admitted, "I'm scared." With her face still in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay to be scared Livvy, I would be worried if you weren't." Fitz replied softly in understanding.

"I'm not scared of being with you, it's got nothing to do with that. I want you, I hope you know that." She rambled quietly trying to reassure him.

"I do know that." He assured her.

"It's just, I'm scared. I'm scared of how hard this is going to be. I don't want to hurt Edison; he doesn't deserve what I have done to him. I'm scared of how Mellie is going to react and what Karen and Jerry will think of you. I don't want you to loose your children Fitz. This is scary, what we are doing is life changing. But, this is what I want. You are what I want and like I said, I'm not scared of being with you. We are finally going to get what we have always dreamed of. But it is very scary."

Fitz gently placed his finger under her chin, lifting it so she was looking at him. He stroked her soft cheek and said "Baby, I understand. It is normal to be scared, this will be hard. I won't lie to you and say it is going to be easy because it isn't going to be. Mellie is my problem, I will handle her. I have enough dirt on her if she tries to become an issue. Also, Karen and Jerry are older now. I'm sure at first this will be hard for them to understand, but they both know that myself and their mother do not have the healthiest of marriages so Mellie and I getting divorced won't come as a shock to them. I know they may hate me, but that won't last forever, I don't want you to worry about that and at no point do I ever want you to blame yourself if Karen and Jerry take a while to adjust to this. You are right this is life changing and it is very scary. But we will get through this together; we need to be strong together. When things get tough and when there are hard times we need to stick together. We need to take a minute to remember that we love each other and that we deserve to finally share our lives together. Our love is what will get us through this Livvy."

Olivia stared at him through watery eyes as tears fell down her face; _this man was her everything. His words held so much emotion, so much love, so much promise of their future life together._ "I love you baby, I think I'm falling even more in love with you." She cried holding his face in her hands. Fitz chuckled at her; his eyes becoming teary as well. "I love you too, more than you will ever understand." He replied kissing her lips softly.

"Let me make love to you." Olivia whispered against his lips. Fitz looked at her softly and nipped her bottom lip in his mouth playfully. She giggled as he sat up bringing her up with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddled him; he was sat up on their bed with his legs parted and his manhood at attention. They stared into each others eyes as she lowered herself slowly onto him as she wrapped her legs around his back so that they were in the lotus position. She could feel his large member stretching her walls as she tried to take in all of him.

"Shit" he hissed in pleasure at the feeling of her walls clenching around him. They looked deeply into each other's eyes whilst kissing each other gently as Olivia grinded up and down on his cock."Fuck" she moaned as his chest hair brushed against her sensitive, hard, nipples.

"Just like that baby, just like that." Fitz moaned as he wrapped his arms around her so their bodies were pressed even closer together. Olivia increased her pace as she placed kisses onto Fitz's neck "I love you Fitz, so much." she screamed as he stroked her clit as they continued to move against each other.

"I'm so close." She whined closing her eyes shut at the sheer pleasure she was feeling.

"Look at me, I want to watch you." He demanded. She opened her eyes and looked at him; their eyes locked as she slowly grinded on him, she could feel her walls clenching him tightly, they kissed with their eyes open as both of their orgasms took hold of them at the same time. They clung to each other both screaming each other's names in ecstasy. _Olivia felt as if she was floating, she felt dazed as if nothing existed in that moment apart from Fitz._ She stared at him her breathing laboured with tears rolling down her cheeks which she let fall. She was watching his handsome face as he stared back at her with a dazed expression.

She stroked his sweaty face and whispered "Wow."

"Wow." He agreed staring back at her; _looking at her with so much love._ "Livvy, that was, earth shattering."

She giggled at his goofiness "Earth shattering?"

"Yes, earth shattering. I even made you cry." He smiled at her whilst stroking her hips softly.

She looked at him "Earlier this afternoon was incredible, but this now this was something else. I felt as if our souls were connecting, that our hearts were beating as one." She confessed shyly.

He kissed away her tears in agreement, "That was because earlier we were fucking, that just then that was us making love, not just physically because we have done that plenty of times before. That was us making love, physically, mentally and spiritually."

"God I love you Fitz." She cried crashing her lips into his.

When they finally needed air they broke apart, "Let me clean you up." He said slipping his dick out of her.

"Please just lay here and hold me." She said looking at him. He obliged and they lay face to face on the bed, legs entangled and arms wrapped around each other.

"That's my favorite position." Fitz confessed.

"Since when?" Olivia asked arching her eyebrow, the lotus position had always been her favorite position but she never assumed it was his as well.

"Since always, it's my favorite because I can see all of you, I can touch all of you and feel all of you against me." Olivia fidgeted slightly _feeling herself becoming wet at his words._

"I thought your favorite was taking me from behind?" she asked still with raised eyebrows.

"Oh it is, but only when I'm fucking you. When I make love to you, the lotus will always be my favorite. It's the most intimate." He explained smiling his famous crooked smile at her.

She giggled and stroked his handsome face with her hand. "You're a dork."

"But you love me." He replied wiggling his faint eyebrows at her.

"But I love you." She agreed kissing his nose gently. He laughed and shifted them so that he was spooning her from behind with his arms wrapped possessively around her. _She felt content led in his arms, knowing that what was coming would be hard, but it would be worth it because they had each other and they deserved to be happy._

"Get some rest Livvy." Fitz whispered sleepily from behind her.

"Ok" she murmured quietly in response her eyes slowly shutting.

* * *

A mumbled voice awoke her from her peaceful sleep; she opened her eyes blinking at the bright light that was on in the hotel suite. She could hear Fitz's deep baritone voice rumbling from the room next door; he sounded as if he was arguing with somebody. She looked at the clock on the wooden nightstand next to the bed and saw that it read 10:04pm. Her mind drifted to her husband who was probably and home wondering where she was, she took in a deep breath to try and stop the guilt from taking over her. She saw Fitz's discarded shirt from earlier on the floor and got out of the bed to put it on. She did up a couple of buttons and looked at herself in the mirror. It was comical how it dwarfed her. She walked over to her Prada overnight bag and looked inside for her phone, it was on silent and she saw that she had 6 missed calls from Edison and 3 from Abby. As well as four texts from Edison and 3 from Abby. She quickly read the texts.

 _ **7:00pm Edison: Hi Liv just got home, what time will you be home? Tried calling no answer. Love you Eddy.**_

 _ **7:50pm Edison: Tried the office, where are you Liv? Call me when you get this. Love Eddy.**_

 _ **8:30pm Edison: I've ordered takeout so don't worry about bringing any food home. Hopefully see you soon. Love Eddy.**_

 _ **9:15pm Edison: I'm getting worried Liv, call me as soon as you can. Love Eddy.**_

Olivia sighed feeling extremely guilty that her husband was at home worrying about her. She sent him a text lying of her whereabouts.

 _ **9:50pm Olivia: Hi Eddy, In an emergency crisis meeting with a confidential client. Can't talk on the phone, sorry I didn't call. Not sure how long this is going to be, don't wait up I could be here all night. See you tomorrow. Liv.**_

She then moved onto reading Abby's text messages:

 _ **3:57pm: Abby: Just stopped by the house, you aren't there. Please don't tell me you're with him?**_

 _ **5:30pm: Abby: Think about what you are doing and the lives you are going to destroy.**_

 _ **9:20pm Abby: Liv, Edison has called worried because you're not at home. You're with that old sleazy man whore, probably lead on your back getting your brains screwed out. I get it. But let your husband know you are safe.**_

Olivia scoffed angrily at Abby's last message and chucked her phone back in her overnight bag. Not even bothering to answer her best friends messages; _not after her disgusting words about Fitz._

She slowly walked towards the door hearing Fitz's booming voice get louder. She nervously walked into the sitting room and watched as he paced back and forth just wearing his suit pants and socks. _He looked incredibly sexy._ She couldn't make out the conversation but could tell that he was on the phone to Mellie. She walked further into the room and he finally saw her, he looked at her and then said to Mellie "Fine, bye Mellie," then he hung up the phone and sat down on the sofa and sighed angrily. "That fucking woman." Olivia apprehensively walked over to him and stood next to the sofa, she could tell that he was in a bad mood.

"Come here Livvy." He motioned for her to come to him; she gave him a small smile and sat next to him so that she was curled into his side.

He wrapped his arm around her and hissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I'm angry with Mellie not with you."

"I figured." She replied wrapping her arms around his bare torso with her legs draped across his lap.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked whilst running his hand up and down the her smooth leg gently.

"The best sleep I've had in years." She replied tilting her face so she could place a kiss on his jaw line. "What happened with Mellie?" she asked.

"When you were sleeping, I decided to get up and check my emails on my phone because my back hurt." He started to say before Olivia cut him off "Your back hurts, are you ok?" She asked worriedly, staring at him with her big doe eyes.

He smiled warmly at her worry for him "One of the downfalls of being an old man."

"Oh baby, you're not old." Olivia smiled softly at him.

"I'm no spring chicken." He laughed nudging her shoulder.

"If it ever hurts then let me know. I mean it wasn't from earlier when we were you know in bed?" she asked shyly.

Fitz laughed at her cuteness "No baby it wasn't from when you were making love to me. I think it was from when I was in the gym yesterday. I felt it go when I as lifting a heavy weight."

"Well be careful, don't lift any weights for a while." She said seriously to him.

"Well then I won't look like this." He motioned to his biceps and abs.

Olivia swatted his arm "Don't be cocky.

"Sorry." He laughed kissing her cheek "I'll rest it for a week and will be more careful at the gym.

"Ok, so what did Mellie want?" Olivia asked steering back to the conversation they had digressed from.

Fitz sighed and rolled his eyes at the mention of his wife's name. "So like I said I wanted to check my emails, so I came out here to sit on the sofa so I could be more comfortable and so that I didn't wake you up. I turned my phone on and saw I had 12 missed calls from Mellie. I thought something had happened to one of the kids, so I called her back immediately. Anyway, I called her and she was ranting and raving about why was my phone off and that she had been trying to call me. I said to her to just get to the point of what was so urgent. She then went off on one about how rude I am, anyway long story short. She was saying about the dinner we are supposed to be going on tomorrow with you and your husband. She was asking some questions about the time, location etc. Then she ended up whining on about how I needed to keep my eyes and hands off of you, because in her words 'Fitz you are an embarrassing old pervy man who can't keep his dick in his pants when it comes to Olivia Pope, sorry she's married now, who can't keep his dick in his pants when it comes to Olivia Davis and her vagina'."

Olivia stared at him; _feeling anger and embarrassment._ "She said that?"

"Yes, that fucking bitch." He hissed getting angry again.

"She knows." Olivia whimpered feeling sick at the thought of their plan not going the way they had imagined.

"I don't think so, if she knew for sure that we had been seeing each other again then she would not have said anything. She would have used it as leverage. She is fishing and trying to get under my skin." Fitz explained calming down slightly.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked him worriedly.

"Yes I know that woman, she is just trying to rattle me." Fitz explained.

"The dinner tomorrow, we should still go to it." Olivia whispered, staring straight ahead and not looking at Fitz.

"What? Why Livvy?" Fitz exclaimed sounding panicked.

Olivia looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "I'm not backing out of this Fitz, I am all in. What I'm saying is, we go to the dinner tomorrow, we get a read on how Mellie is, see if she is suspicious of anything."

"Ok, and then when I get home I am handing her the divorce papers, but I won't mention you. See if she says anything." He said sounding relieved that she wasn't backing out.

"When should I tell Edison?" Olivia asked quietly, _she was dreading having to break his heart._

"That's up to you." Fitz replied squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow night." She said determinedly, she needed to get this over with. _She needed to be with Fitz; she was done pretending; she was done living a lie._

"Ok." Fitz replied kissing her hand.

"Ok." She smiled back at him. "Stay the night with me?." She asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Fitz murmured before leaning in and capturing her plump lips in a passionate kiss. _Tomorrow was the start of their new beginning._


End file.
